The Phantom Prince of Egypt
by neomoon585
Summary: Two brothers, Dan, a royal prince, and Danny, an orphan with a secret past, grew up together with close friendship and rivalry. But the truth shall put them to the ultimate test as one becomes the ruler of the Egypt, and the other was chosen to be the leader of his people. Their final confrontation will forever change their lives and the world. Based on "The Prince of Egypt".
1. Deliver Us

**Hey, guys. It's been a while. I'm sorry for the any delay of my stories, but my computer is sick with a bomb of a virus. So, I'm using my parents' laptop for a while.**

 **Warning for sad scenes.**

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter, everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Phantom Prince of Egypt**

 **Chapter 1: Deliver Us**

* * *

Many years ago, it was a time of pharaohs, a time of monuments in ancient Egypt. Egypt is known as the land of Majesty where the great pyramids of Giza stood under the golden sun, where the great river Nile flowed, and even the Sphinx was located, looking out proudly. Now, one would think Egypt's a land where is a paradise in the middle of a desert. Not in this case.

Back when the Pharaohs ruled, a race of religious people known as the Hebrews were enslaved by the royals, humans and ghosts alike. In the desert on a boiling day, thousands of slaves were pulling a head of a statue of the current Pharaoh, known as Pariah Dark, while slave drivers whipped them to make them work faster.

 _Mud…_

Human slaves were working their sweat out mixing sand, straw, and water into mud with their feet to create bricks for the monuments they were forced to build.

 _Sand…_

The Ghost slaves dumped sand, water, and straw in the mixing areas.

 _Water…_

The water they dumped landed hard on some of the humans, making them fall in the mud.

 _Straw…_

 _Faster!_

The slave drivers whipped them, just to make them work faster without rest and delay.

 _Mud…and lift!_

There were some slaves where they placed the brick mixture in molds to make the bricks while the others carried a load of them despite the heavy weight on their backs to where the monuments were being built.

 _Sand… and pull!_

Some dug through the sands with pick axes. The slaves located near the Nile pulled large vats of water from the river. They lifted the bricks up to the other slaves building the monuments.

 _Water….and raise up!_

 _Straw…_

As the slaves threw straw in the mixing areas, their slave driver Bullet roared as he whipped a ghost slave.

"FASTER!"

As the slaves worked, they sang out loud their pain and despair as Bullet whipped a human, who was nearly exhausted from carrying a load on his shoulders, on the back.

 _From the sting of the whip on my shoulder  
With the salt of my sweat on my brow  
Elohim, God on high  
Can you hear your people cry?  
Help us now  
This dark hour_

Throughout Egypt, slaves worked harder and harder to get through their work. They carried heavy stacks on their backs while many others mounted a monument of the Pharaoh.

 _Deliver us_ _  
Hear our call  
Deliver us  
Lord of all, remember us here in this burning sand_

Everywhere we see, both ghost and human slaves suffered the hard work, the scorching heat, and mostly, the harsh treatment and cruelty of their superiors. They only receive more scars from the whipping and no rest or respect.

An elderly human collapsed on the ground exhausted and reached his hand for help before he could die from exhaustion, and the centaur ghost grabbed his hand, and helped him up. He comforted the old man until Fright Knight came over and shoved the two slaves to make them get back to work while he kept a close eye on the rest of the slaves.

 _Deliver us  
There's a land you promised us  
Deliver us to the Promised Land!_

* * *

Meanwhile, at a Hebrew village outside the palace grounds, hordes of ghost skeleton guards were swarming around the streets. The Pharaoh, Pariah Dark, feared that one day, the Hebrew population would rise up against him if their numbers grew, so he ordered his guards to search for every newborn Hebrew baby boy, whether they're ghost or human, and get rid of them, but they would only spare girls. That way, their numbers would shorten as well as showing his power to the slaves to remind them of who's their ruler.

From inside one of the homes, a woman with purple eyes, brown hair, and wearing a blue dress with a long red head covering, was watching outside from her window with worry and fear. She carefully hid from view as she held something close to her dress; her name was Maddie.

With her were two young children; one was her daughter Jasmine, though she prefers to be called Jazz. She's a nine year old girl with orange hair and aqua eyes, wearing a light blue headband and dress with a black sash.

The other was her adopted ghost son who is the young Ghostwriter. He's a seven year old boy with black hair and green eyes, wearing purple clothes and a grey vest. He was adopted into the family after his parents were killed by the Pharaoh's guards when he was an infant.

As Maddie watched the guards run through the streets, she sang in Hebrew as she held the bundle protectively.

 _"Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach. Al ti-ra vel al tif-chad."_

She brought her head covering back, revealing a baby boy about three months old with black hair and icy blue eyes. The baby was a halfa since his mother fell for a ghost who died before he was born in a fight against some soldiers for defending some slaves. Ever since the baby's born, Maddie protected the baby for the last three months.

As she sang to the baby, she wrapped a blue blanket from his cradle around him to keep him warm.

 _My son, I have nothing I can give_ _  
But this chance that you may live  
I pray we'll meet again  
If 'He' will deliver us_

Suddenly, Maddie and her children heard screams coming from the outside and watched out the window as the guards searched through the village, stormed into the Hebrew homes, took away and killed every baby boy they can find.

 _Deliver us_ _  
Hear our prayer  
Deliver us _

One skeleton guard shoved a human mother out of her way and came over to where her newborn son was and took him away. As he left the house, the mother cried over the loss of her child.

 _From despair, these years of slavery grew too cruel to stand_

Maddie and her children snuck out of the house while she hid her newborn in her dress covering and Jazz carried a hand-woven basket in her arms.

 _Deliver us_ _  
There's a land you promised us_

When the coast was clear, the family ran through the streets to find a way out of the village. They came to a stop and Maddie pulled Ghostwriter over to her when they saw more soldiers running above the streets. When they were gone, the family kept running through the streets until they were out of the village. They ran across a small part of the desert to the Nile and hid in the oasis to make sure they weren't seen.  
 _  
Deliver us, out of bondage and...  
Deliver us to the Promised Land_

They hid deeper in the reeds until they got to the shore. As Jazz set the basket near the water, the baby started to cry. While the children looked on, Maddie comforted him as she sang to him softly while gently placing him in the basket.

 _Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

The baby boy fussed around in the blanket and managed to get his arm free and gripped his mother's finger gently.

 _Sleep and remember my last lullaby_ _  
So I'll be with when you dream_

The baby started drifting to sleep. Maddie leaned down to kiss her baby son on the head and closed the basket as the baby yawned and fell asleep. Once her son was safely inside, Maddie went into the water and placed the basket down on it and sent it drifting down the river.

 _River, oh river_ _  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere he can be free?  
River, deliver him there..._

As she finished her song, tears of sadness flowed down her cheek, saddened at giving up her beloved child.

Jazz followed the basket down the river through the reeds to make sure nothing happens while her baby brother was in there. "No one is going to hurt my baby brother."

The basket drifted down the river while some monkeys, sitting on a branch watched the basket drift past them. A bunch of fish jumped out of the water and birds flew over it.

Suddenly, a giant Nile crocodile jumped out of the water and a bunch of hippos came out of the water and started fighting each other while making the basket jump over them. Jazz kept up with the basket and gasped as she saw it drift near the fishing boats. The fishermen pulled the net full of fish up while the basket fell out of the net and back in the water as it drifted through the other boats. Fearful for her brother's safety, Jazz ran into the river but stopped and watched as the people in the boats row their paddles and the basket drifted through the strokes and she gasped when she saw the basket heading towards a boat. Thankfully, the boat came past the basket and the waves it made caused the basket to drift gently towards the palace. The basket went through the curtains, making the herons fly out of the water as it drifted to the land.

At the steps of the water gardens, a tall, beautiful ghost woman with blue skin, red eyes, purple hair, wearing a royal gold and black Egyptian dress and black sandals was standing in the shallows; she is the Queen of Egypt and her name is Pandora.

In her arms was a baby ghost boy about two years old with pale blue skin, red eyes, flaming white hair, wearing only a white diaper and a silver necklace. He was reaching out to a water lily floating in the water which Queen Pandora picked up and gave it to him. As she watched her son pulling off the petals in curiosity, Pandora gasped when she felt something beneath her. She looked down and saw the basket floating towards her. She put her son down on dry land and leaned down to look inside the basket.

Hidden from plain sight, Jazz arrived to the palace and peek from behind a curtain. She gasped, believing her brother would be killed should the royals saw him.

When Queen Pandora opened the basket, she gasped in surprise at seeing the baby halfa waking up from his nap. When the baby yawned, a flash of light and a set of rings appeared before the baby. The rings separated and disappeared, transforming the baby into his halfa form. His hair is as white as snow with glowing green eyes. He smiled at the Queen, earning a soft and gentle smile from her in return.

Jazz sighed in relief and smiled at the sweet happy moment. She sang as  
she watched Queen Pandora take her brother out of the basket and holds him gently.

 _Brother, you're safe now  
And safe may you stay  
For I have a prayer just for you  
Grow, baby brother  
Come back someday  
Come and deliver us, too_

She watched happily as Queen Pandora held the baby in her arms and the baby halfa tugged her hair with curiosity and interest, and Queen Pandora kissed him on the head and held him closer; she had taken an immediate love for the baby and decide to adopt him as her own. Jazz gave her baby brother one last glance before she left to go find her family to tell them that the baby was safe.

Queen Pandora came onto the dry land and towards the servant ghost women, who were looking after her son and they looked at the baby halfa with shocked looks and disapproval as the baby cooed happily at his new adoptive mother. The girls looked at the baby, but Queen Pandora glared at them and they looked away.

The young prince held his arms up to her and tugged on the queen's skirt, wondering about what she found. "Mommy..."

Queen Pandora looked at her firstborn son and smiled as they walked together. "Come, Dan. We will show Pharaoh your new baby brother..." She finished as the baby boy cooed when she gently touched his nose, "Danny."

The Queen, the baby prince, and the servants made their way to the palace to show the Pharaoh his new adopted son while the Hebrews worked in their slavery day and night as they sang their song out loud.

 _Deliver us  
Send a shepherd to shepherd us  
And deliver us to the promised land  
Deliver us to the promised land_

As the song started to come to an end, we get a glimpse of the rest of Egypt, the royal palace, and the Hebrew village as the sun began to set. The last thing that was heard was Maddie's voice when she finished the song.

 _"Deliver us!"_

* * *

 **Hope you like it! I'll try to update soon when I can.**

 **FYI: Most of the charatcers would have traditional Egyptian or Hebrew clothing to fit in with the setting.**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	2. Chaotic Chariot Race

**Here's the chapter 2, everyone! This was a fun one to write.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Phantom Prince of Egypt**

 **Chapter 2: Chaotic Chariot Race**

* * *

 **14 years later…**

Many years had passed since the baby halfa now known as Danny Phantom was adopted into the royal family. The Pharaoh and Queen raised him and loved him as one of their own alongside his adoptive older brother, the prince Dan Phantom. The two brothers had a strong bond like no other despite them not being related.

Over the years, Danny Phantom had grown into a fine young boy with a lean body and a fine muscle tone, black hair, and icy blue eyes except when he is in his ghost form of snow white hair and neon green eyes. Most of time, he tends to stay in his ghost form since he grew up in a family of ghosts. He wore a royal black kilt with a blue sash, gold bands on his arms, a blue pendant around his neck, and had a straight-cut black wig on his head covering his natural hair.

Dan Phantom had also grown taller, slightly more muscular than Danny, and now wears a white royal kilt with a red sash, golden sandals, and a red pendant around his neck.

One bright sunny day, the two brothers were racing each other through one of the temples in their chariots. Danny's chariot had white ghost stallions with green flaming manes and tails, while Dan's chariot had black nightmare-looking ghost stallions with fangs and green flaming manes and tails.

"Faster, you beasts! You run like mules!" Dan laughed as he hit the reins holding the horses and he sped far in front of his brother.

They ran past walls with carvings of the past Pharaohs on them and hieroglyphics. Dan stared at one with a Pharaoh riding his own chariot.

Danny smirked as he got close to Dan. "Hey, Dan! How'd you like to have your face carved on a wall?"

"Someday, yes." Dan replied.

"Well, how about now?" Danny said as he had the horses move his chariot over to Dan and rammed into him. Dan's chariot scraped against the wall and nearly crushed him, but he moved against the other side of the chariot and got back on track.

"Are you insane?!" he shouted back to Danny. "You almost killed me!"

Danny shrugged, "Oh, come on, bro! Where's your sense of fun?"

Dan smirked, "So, it's fun you want?"

He cuts in front of Danny and the halfa pulled the reins hard in alarm, making his horses stop to a halt. They slowed down and Dan laughed as he moved his chariot in front of his brother, but his laughter was cut short when the horses went off the track and ran down a slope. Dan yelled as the black horses ran down fast and began to trip in the sand and almost lost their footing. They stopped running when they reached the bottom unharmed and Dan sighed in relief, but he noticed something wasn't right.

"Danny?" he said under his breath and looked around for his adoptive brother.

"WHOOO!" He heard shouting and Danny laughed when he and his horses came out from nowhere, jumped over Dan and ran past him. "See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!"

"Oh, I get you yet!" Dan laughed as he hit the reins on his chariot and made his horses run again and they were back in their race. They ran over the sand dune and started making their way into the city.

In the streets, some ghosts were playing chess when they and the other citizens heard rumbling. They jumped out of the streets in alarm when the princes ran past them.

"Sorry!" Danny cried as he made a quick turn to one of the alleys, but Dan missed the turn and he was forced to take the other way around. Danny and his horses ran through the streets while Dan and his own horses ran on the rooftops.

Dan called out to him, "Come on, Danny. Admit it! You've always look up to me!"

"Yes, but I'm afraid it's not much of view!" Danny laughed, staring at Dan's posterior and getting a glimpse of his undergarments. He chuckled as he sped through the streets until Dan fell in front of him and he pulled the reins back in alarm, making his horses slow down a bit. The brothers passed by the citizens with Dan far ahead of Danny.

"Second born, second place!" Dan teased.

"Not for long!" Danny called out to him and sped faster up to him.

* * *

At one of the temples on the other side of the city, two ghosts were walking with a group of people who were chanting religious hymns. One of them was a mummy-like ghost with red and black bracelets, kilt, and collar and a green eye showing; the other was a tall, muscular white ghost with green eyes, and wearing white and black robes. Those two were Hotep Ra and Walker, the high priests of the Egyptian royal court, though Walker works also as an advisor if needed to.

As the priests were walking with the choir, Danny and Dan were racing up the scaffolding at a statue of the Pharaoh's head. They ran up the ramps and Danny saw that he was heading for the edge. He pulled up the reins on the horses and they skidded to make the turn, but the chariot began to lean over the edge and the horses pulled Basil up and kept running.

They went past Technus, who was painting in the colors of the Pharaoh's mask in the statue and they ran into the ladder he was climbing. Technus lost his balance and held onto the rope supporting him. He swung across the Pharaoh's face and accidently smeared above the lips with the paint from the paintbrush he was using, making it look like a smile-shaped moustache. He held onto the edge of the scaffolding, but it started leaning to the side and the bricks hit the top of the nose of the statue and  
made it fall to the ground while the scaffolding started to collapse.

Danny and Dan made their horses speed faster to get down to the ground. Dan got to the ground safely and before the nose could crush Danny, his horses jumped over the edge and landed beside Dan. The brothers yelled in alarm when they were heading straight for the edge of dam holding the sand up and pulled the reins of their horses to slow down. They stopped right in front of the edge and the brothers sighed and chuckled in relief.

"That was too close." Dan sighed.

"Well, one thing I learned from all this is that now I know how the Sphinx lost his nose!" Danny laughed.

But their relief was cut short when their combined weight made the sand leak out of the dam.

"Oh no." Danny gulped.

"For the record, I blame you." Dan said.

Suddenly, the dam broke apart and the boys yelled as they and their horses slid down the sand and headed straight for the priests.

Walker looked behind him and his eyes widened, jaw dropped in shock as he tapped Hotep Ra's shoulder to get his attention. The mummy looked behind him and he saw the wave of sand coming straight for them. They shoved their way through the choir as they screamed in panic and ran for their lives, but they were all buried under the sand and Dan and Danny yelled and laughed as the wave of sand flowed through the chambers. The brothers got on the solid ground and the horses started running again.

"That was awesome! We should do that again some other time!" Danny whooped.

They made their way to the palace and Dan asked, "You don't think we'll get in trouble for this, do you?"

Danny replied, "No, not a chance."

Unfortunately, Danny spoke too soon.

* * *

 **Half an hour later…**

Later that afternoon, the princes stood in the throne room while the Pharoah Pariah Dark stood in front of them in anger with Queen Pandora and the priests. He had green hair and eye with a scarred eye covered with an eye patch, and wore a black Pharaoh's tunic and a green fire crown. Pariah Dark is feared by all the people of Egypt, though he is respectful and caring to his sons, especially with Danny.

He growled, holding onto his crook, "Why do the spirits torment me with such reckless, destructive, blasphemous sons?!"

Besides their strong bond, Dan and Danny always get into a lot of trouble by causing mischief, leading them to be usually scolded by Pariah Dark for their actions.

"Father, hear what I-" Dan tried to say, but Pariah cut him off angrily.

"Be still! Pharaoh speaks!" He faced his sons and continued, "I seek to build an empire, and your only thought was to amuse yourselves by tearing it down! Have I taught you nothing?"

Hotep Ra came up to Pariah Dark and assured him as he bowed to him, "You mustn't be so hard on yourself, Your Majesty. You're an excellent teacher."

Walker added, "Yes, it's not your fault that your sons learned nothing!"

"Well, they learned blasphemy." Hotep Ra whispered.

"True." Walker agreed and the priests walked out of the throne room.

Danny tried to assure the Pharaoh, "Father, the fault is mine. I goaded Dan on, and so I am responsible."

"Hmm, responsible," Pariah said as he walked over to him and Dan. He looked at his first born and glared, "And do you know the meaning of that word, Dan?"

Dan nodded, "I understand, Father."

Pariah continued, "And do you understand the task for which your birth has destined you? The ancient traditions?" He looked outside to look at the view of Egypt and said to Dan, "When I pass into the next world, then you will be the morning and evening star: The future Pharaoh of Egypt!"

"One damaged temple does not destroy centuries of tradition." Dan replied.

Pariah shot at him in anger and pointed his crook at Dan, "But one weak link can break the chain of a mighty dynasty!"

Dan back up in disbelief, realizing the outcomes of all his mischief and lack of responsibilities. Pariah pants in anger until Queen Pandora put her hand on her husband's shoulder and calmed him down.

Dan looked down in disappointment while Danny looked worriedly at him. Pariah sighed in anger. "You have my leave to go." He softly said before walking back to his throne.

"Father…" Dan called out to him, but Queen Pandora held her hand up to her son, telling him not to say another word or talk to his father.

Dan scoffed and storms off, leaving the throne room in anger. Danny watches his older adoptive brother leave and felt bad for him. He looked at Pariah and said to him, "Father? You know it was really my fault. But, must you be so hard on him?"

Pariah Dark turned to his adoptive son and said to him, "Danny, you will never have to carry a burden like the crown I will pass to Dan. He must _not_ allow himself to be led astray." He gently put his hand on Danny's shoulder and added, "Not even by you, my son."

Danny replied, "I understand. The truth is that all he cares about is... is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations. He just only needs the opportunity."

Dan nodded, "Maybe. Maybe so." He thought of the idea and sighed. "Go now. I shall see you both tonight."

Danny nodded and made his way out of the throne room as Pariah Dark and Pandora watched him leave.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	3. Banquet Party

**Here's the chapter 3, everyone!**

 **Enjoy and have fun!**

* * *

 **The Phantom Prince of Egypt**

 **Chapter 3: Banquet Party  
**

* * *

Later afternoon, Danny was walking slowly in the hall where giant statues of the Pharaoh stood. He was busy whistling a tune he heard when he was a baby while sewing a small sack. On top of a statue, Dan sat there sulking after his argument with his father.

Danny leaned against the statue where his brother was. "Well, that went well."

"Just go away. Leave me in peace." Dan muttered.

"Hey, come on. It could've been worse." Danny shrugged.

"The weak link in the chain. That's what he called me! You heard him!" Dan said angrily.

Danny felt sorry for his adoptive brother since the scolding they got from Pariah. "Well, what can I say? You are rather pathetic."

Dan then added, "Not only that! Irresponsible, ignorant of the traditions! He practically accused me of bringing down the dynasty! Can you believe that?"

After Danny finished sewing up his makeshift sack, he replied, "Oh, yeah, I can see it now. There go the pyramids!" He laughed at his joke as he walked towards a wine bowl at a table.

Dan then jumped off the statue and shot at him, "Oh, sure! You can laugh about it!"

"Statues cracking and toppling over, the Nile drying up. Single-handedly, you will manage to bring the greatest kingdom on Earth to ruin." Danny joked as he scooped the sack in the wine bowl and filled it with up the drink. He tied the sack up and made his way to the edge of balcony.

Dan followed him and asked him, annoyed, "Tell me this, Danny! Tell me this! Why is it that every time _you_ start something, _I'm_ the one who ends up in trouble?"

He leaned over the balcony while he held the wine-filled sack out. Danny then grinned and whispered to him. "Let me answer that question with this." He suddenly dropped the sack like a water balloon with a big smirk on his face. A big splash was heard at the bottom along with loud groans.

"Oh, man! Are you kidding me?!"

Danny ducked behind the balcony while Dan looked down to see Hotep Ra and Walker drenched in wine and covered in slices of citrus fruit.

The priests wiped the wine off their faces and looked up. Hotep Ra yelled to him in anger, "Ah, Dan Phantom! You're in trouble, young man!"

"Prince Dan Phantom, get down here! I think you owe us an apology!" Walker called to him.

"Oh, my new wraps!" Hotep Ra groaned as he shook the wine off his mummy wraps.

"I am so upset!" Walker shouted. "Wait til I get my hands on you!"

Dan backed up nervously and gasped a little, worried about being reprimanded by Pariah Dark again. He turned around and found Danny standing next to him and holding the wine bowl in his arms. "You might as well." Danny shrugged with a grin.

"Well, life is short." Dan chuckled a little and took the bowl from him.

"You'll pay for this!" Hotep Ra shouted.

"We're going to tell the Pharaoh!" Walker called to him. "When he finds out about this, he'll deal with you without mercy!"

"Hey, drinks are on the house! Or in this case, _on you_!" Dan gave the priests a big smirk and dumped the entire bowl of wine down and priests were drenched in it.

"OOOOOHHHH!" the priests both groaned loudly.

Hotep Ra groaned, "Ugh, look at me! I'm drenched again!"

"Not again!" Walker groaned.

Dan placed the bowl down with pride and dusted his hands.

Danny thought for a moment and said, "Hey, I figured it out! You know what your problem is, Dan?"

"What?" Dan asked him as they started walking together. Dan answered, "You care too much. It's not healthy."

"And your problem is you don't care at all. Now, _that's_ not healthy." Dan laughed as he put his hand on Danny's head and messed up his wig.

The halfa laughed and took off the wig, revealing his true black, hat hair. He laughed as he put the wig back on his head and fixed it. "Oh, in that case, I suppose you care a lot more than I do that we're... late for the banquet, for example."

Dan came to a stop and had a shocked look on his face.

* * *

Minutes later, the brothers were rushing down to the banquet hall. Danny was moving Dan to the curtains while their servant Bertrand was trying to adjust Danny's wig, but Danny shoved him away in annoyance.

Dan said nervously "I'm dead. I'm so dead! I'm done for. Father will kill me!"

Danny assured him, "Don't worry. Nobody will even notice us coming in." He pulled back the curtain and they both went through it, and they saw Pariah Dark and Pandora standing by them and all nobility and citizens of Egypt were applauding for them. Dan looked at Basil and sarcastically said under his breath, "Nobody will even notice."

Danny chuckled nervously. "Oops." Then Queen Pandora came over to them happily.

"Ah, the young princes." She said as she embraced her two sons. She looked at Dan and whispered to him with a frown, "Dan, you were just been named prince regent. You are now responsible for overseeing the temples. I suggest you get over there and thank your father." Dan went over to where Pariah Dark was with a smile, happy about his new role and for what his father was doing for him.

Danny and Pandora applauded and the queen said to him, "Apparently, Danny, someone thought he... just needed the opportunity." Danny knew she was referring to Pariah Dark and that he came to his senses about what he told him about Dan needing his approval.

He came over to Dan and Pariah and said with a smile, "My lord Pharaoh. I propose that the high priests offer tribute to their new regent." He gestured them to one of the tables, where Walker was taking a drink of wine and Hotep Ra was eating some fruit.

Pariah smiled, "An excellent idea." He called out to the priests, "Hotep Ra! Walker!"

Hotep Ra nearly choked on his food and Walker spat out his wine in surprise. They thought of what to do and Hotep Ra whispered to him, "Walker. The Goth girl."

Walker agreed, "That's a good idea!"

"Go get her." Hotep Ra said as he rushed to the center of the hall and Walker ran off to fetch the girl.

Danny and Dan sat on the steps as the lights dimmed and a spotlight shined on Hotep Ra. He announced, "By the power of Ra, we present for your delectation and delight, an exotic apparition stolen from a faraway land." He threw something on the ground and made smoke appear as he twirled a ball of smoke attached to a rope around it. In an instant, a bunch of colored walls appeared and Hotep Ra moved away to show what he and Walker had for Dan. The walls came down, revealing a young 14 year old girl on a female red eyed, blue dragon with green horns and back scales while Walker held a long rope that tied to her wrists.

She has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie, violet eyes, and violet lipstick. Her clothing consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center, a black skirt with a violet sash, a pair of gold bracelets around her wrists, earrings, and anklets. Dan and Danny looked at the girl in amazement.

Hotep Ra announced as he took the rope from Walker, "We offer you this delicate desert flower." He yanked the rope and pulled the Goth girl, known as Sam, off of her dragon companion, Dora, and had her stand in front of the princes.

Dan came over to her with a smirk and said, "Well, let us inspect this desert flower. She's a beauty." He gripped her face and Sam snapped her teeth at him. The ghost prince quickly brought his hand away before she could bite him and said, "But deadly like a desert cobra!"

Danny chuckled, "Not much of a snake charmer, are you, bro?"

Dan gave Danny a smirk and said, "That's why I give her to you." He lightly shoved Danny up to Sam.

Danny stammered, "No, no, no. That's very generous of you, but-"

Sam growled at him, "I won't be given to anyone!" Sam growled at him. "And especially to an arrogant, pampered palace ghost brat!" Dan chuckled at her backtalk and the guest all laughed.

He whispered to Danny, "Are you going to let her talk to you like that?" Danny came up to Sam and said to her sternly while pointing at her, "You will show the proper respect for a prince of Egypt!"

Sam glared at him, "But I am showing all the respect you deserve... none!" She tugged the rope out of Walker's hands and twirled around to hit the princes with it.

The guards, Fright Knight and Bullet, were about to come over to make her stop, but Danny ordered them to stop. "No, wait!" He leaped over to where Sam was and grabbed the rope. "Be still!" he said to her.

Sam yelled at Danny as she pulled on the rope, "Untie this rope! I demand you set me free!"

"Be still!" Danny said as tried to get a good hold of the rope. "Let go!" Sam demanded him. Danny looked behind her and said to her with a devious smirk, "As you wish." He lets go of the rope and Sam fell backwards with a loud yelp and landed in the pool. The guests and Danny all laughed at her and he looked behind to see Pariah and Pandora frowning at him.

The Queen looked at him with a look of disappointment until she looked away from him, embarrassed at how he treated Sam. Dan came over to Danny, laughing. "Priceless!" He called out to Bertrand who was helping Sam out of the pool, "You there! Have her dried off and sent to Prince Danny's chambers!"

He then turned to face Pariah Dark and said to him, "If it pleases you, Father, my first act as regent is to appoint Danny as royal chief architect!" He took of his turquoise ring and placed on Danny's finger and the guests applauded for them.

Danny looked at the ring and smiled, happy about his adoptive brother's first plan and his new job. He looked over to Sam, who was draped in a towel and soaking wet while Bertrand was guiding her out of the hall.

She looked back at Danny with a glare as she adjusted her ponytail. Danny looked at her with regret, realizing what he did to her.

"Oh, boy."

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	4. You are our Brother!

**Chapter 4, everyone!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Phantom Prince of Egypt**

 **Chapter 4: You are our Brother  
**

* * *

Later that evening after the banquet, Danny went into his room with a nervous look and sighed with the same feeling. He knew that Sam would be waiting for him and he wasn't prepared about what to say to her as he try to make amends for humiliating her. He looked over at his bed and saw what looked like a feminine shadow behind the curtains.

He came over slowly came over to the bed and sighed as he cleared his throat, "Well... right. Here I go." He pulled back the curtain and gasped when he saw the feminine figure was actually Bertrand, all tied and gagged in anti-ghost rope. He had a drape on him and some pillows were tied up next to him to make himself looked like Sam. "Bertrand?! Why are you..."

Bertrand muffled through the gag and Danny looked over to see his ghost dog, Cujo, and his ghost wolf, Spirit, all bound up and gagged together on a pillar. They whimpered sadly through the bindings around their mouths. Before Danny could guess who would do this to them, he gasped as he saw a bunch of bed sheets tied together to the pillar of his balcony.

He ran over and looked down to see Sam heading through the halls while Dora, in her dragon form, followed quietly behind her. The dragon girl snorted quietly and Sam whispered, "Shhh. Come on." They carefully walked around the halls to get to the exit without getting spotted as Danny climbed down the sheets and got to the ground. He looked over and saw two guards, the Executioner Ghost and the Archer Ghost on patrol and heading Sam's way.

With quick thinking, Danny called out to the two, "Guards!" Sam and Dora stopped in shock and fear and looked over at him, and the two ghost guards looked over and they both replied as they saluted for the halfa prince, "Prince Danny!"

Danny came over to them and tried to think of what orders to give them as the guards waited for his demand. Sam looked at him nervously and backed away slowly, trying to avoid being exposed.

Danny hesitated for a moment until he said as he pointed to his chambers, "Uh... There's a-a ghost tied up in my room." Sam realized with surprise that Danny was helping her by distracting the guards, despite him being rude to her before. The guards looked at Danny confusedly until Danny ordered again, "Well, look into it!"

"Right away, your grace." The guards nodded and headed off to his chambers. Danny sighed in relief and looked back to see that Sam had already left.

He ran outside and saw her with Dora down to the Hebrew village. Without being spotted, he followed her into the village until he found her at a well with two people in their early 20's. One was a young woman with orange hair and aqua eyes, wearing a light blue headband and dress with a black sash; the other was a male ghost with green eyes and black hair with a small goatee, wearing purple shirt with a loose gray vest, pants, and shoes.

He hid behind a wall and heard Sam talking to them in a whisper, "Please, I need water. I have a long journey ahead of me."

Ghostwriter pulled a bucket from the well and Jazz said to Sam as she poured water from the bucket into her container, "May God protect you."

"Thank you." Sam said to her as she mounted on Dora. "Okay, Dora. Let's fly!" She patted the dragon and the pair flew their way out in the desert. Ghostwriter and Jazz watch her leave as Danny came out of his hiding spot and watched her fly away into the desert.

After Sam disappeared from view, Danny suddenly heard the sound of something breaking on the ground and backed away in alarm. He looked down and saw Jazz picking up her clay vase that broke in half.

She stammered, "Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-" She got up and saw the prince's face. She and Danny chuckled nervously and Jazz once again dropped the pieces and stammered, "Oh, please forgive me. I-I didn't expect to see...you..." She got a closer look at Danny and smiled hopefully. "Here, of all places, a-a-at our door. At last!"

Danny chuckled and asked with a confused look, "At last?"

Jazz went over to her foster brother Ghostwriter and exclaimed as she shook his shoulders and gave him a big squeeze of a hug, "Didn't I tell you, Writer? Didn't I tell you? I knew he would return to us when he was ready!"

Ghostwriter, however, muttered to her nervously, "Jazz, do you want us flogged?"

Jazz ignored him and said to Danny, "I knew you cared about our freedom!"

"Jazz!" Ghostwriter called to her quietly.

Danny couldn't believe what she was saying to him and asked with a chuckle, "Freedom? Now why would I care about something like that?"

Jazz answered, "Because you're... well, you're our brother."

"I'm sorry. What?" Danny asked in disbelief.

Jazz was about to tell him, but she stopped and realized he didn't know what or who he really was. She heaved a huge sigh. "You mean, they never told you?"

"Who never told me what?" Danny asked.

Jazz realized that Danny had never been told by Pariah Dark or Queen Pandora about how he was found and adopted by them after escaping the fate of being murdered like the other Hebrew children when he was still a baby. He didn't even know that it was his birth mother Maddie that saved him with the help of his siblings. But if that's true, then why is Danny here? "But you're here! You must know!" Jazz exclaimed as she tried to grab Danny's wrist. He backed his hand away and shot at Jazz, "Be careful, slave!"

Ghostwriter then came over to them and grabbed Jazz's shoulders, trying to hold her back. "Oh, my good prince! Um, she's-she's exhausted from the day's work. Uh, not that it was too much, we-we quite enjoyed it. But-but she's confused." Jazz tried to get out of his grasp, but Ghostwriter grabbed her arm and added as he glared at her, "And knows not to whom she speaks!"

Jazz growled as she pulled her arm out of her brother's grip. "I know to whom I speak, Writer!" She turned to Danny and exclaimed, "I know who you are, and you are not a prince of Egypt!"

"Jasmine!" Ghostwriter tried to coax her before she could anger the prince.

Danny felt insulted and glared, "What did you say?!"

Ghostwriter came in front of Jazz and stammered fearfully as he backed away from Danny and made his sister back away, "Your Highness, pay her no heed." He hissed to Jazz as he tried to push her to their home, "C-come, Jazz. May I discuss something with you?"

Jazz tried to get out of his grasp and hissed, "No, Writer! No!" She looked over at Danny and cried to him as Ghostwriter held her back. "Please, Danny! You must believe!"

Ghostwriter glared at her, "That's enough."

"You were born of my mother, Maddie!" Jazz cried to him, refusing to listen to her adoptive brother.

"Stop it!"

"You are our brother!" Jazz exclaimed as she ran over to Danny.

Danny couldn't take anymore of this nonsense she was saying and growled, "Now you go too far! You shall be punished!"

"No!" Ghostwriter ran between them, got down on his knees in front of Danny, and fearfully begged to spare them. "Please, uh, Your Highness. She's ill. She's very ill. We beg your forgiveness. I'm sorry for your trouble."

He got up on his feet and took Jazz away to avoid for discomfort. "Please, Jazz. Let's go."

"No, Writer." Jazz said as she was being pulled by him. "Our mother set you adrift in a basket to save your life!"

Danny asked her with anger and disbelief. "Save my life? From who?"

"Ask the ghost that you call 'Father'!" She cried out to him.

Danny felt very offended, knowing that she was referring to Pariah Dark, and glared at her, "How dare you? He's my father and he'll never hurt me! How dare you insult the Pharaoh?!"

"You were born a halfa as a savior to both the human and ghost Hebrews! God saved you to be our deliverer." Jazz replied. Danny stormed over to her, glaring. "Enough of this!"

Jazz continued on as Ghostwriter leaned against the door to their home in disbelief. "And you are, Danny. You are the deliverer. You must have known that."

Danny lost his temper and morphed into his ghost form and yelled as he grabbed her wrist, "I SAID 'ENOUGH'!" He pushed her down with his ghost strength and she looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. "You will regret this night!"

He stormed away from Jazz who then began to cry, sad that her little brother refused to listen to her, despite her telling the truth. She got on her knees and sang Maddie's lullaby as tears rolled down her cheeks and the wind blew through her messy orange hair.

 _Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

Just as Danny started making his way to the palace, he suddenly stopped when he heard the lullaby and wondered where he heard that lullaby before. He turned to face Jazz and realized it was the same lullaby he remembered when he was an baby. She finished the song as she shed tears.

 _Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream_

Danny looked at Jazz and she had the same resemblance as Maddie. He gasped as he realizes that she really was his sister!

'I'm not a prince? I'm a Hebrew?!'

* * *

 **Hope you like it! Now the truth's been revealed, but how will Danny take it? Find out next chapter.  
**

 **FYI: The wolf was the same ghost wolf from the episode "13".  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	5. All I Ever Wanted

**Here's Chapter 5, everyone!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Phantom Prince of Egypt**

 **Chapter 5: All I ever Wanted  
**

* * *

Danny was shocked at the truth and ran away in fear and confusion. He didn't notice the Box Ghost in his way and ran into him. The Box ghost cowered in fear at the sight of the prince. Danny got up and noticed all the Hebrew ghosts and humans looking at him in shock and wonder.

"Did you see him?" Amorpho gasped.

"It's Danny!" Dash exclaimed, his friend Kwan having the same surprised expression. Danny saw all the Hebrews staring at him in shock and wonder, and he kept running through the streets of the village. He stopped midway in the moonlight and stared at the palace.

 _Gleaming in the moonlight  
Cool and clean and all I've ever known  
All I ever wanted  
Sweet perfumes of incense  
And graceful rooms of alabaster stone  
All I ever wanted_

Danny reached into one of the halls in the palace and wrapped his arms around a pillar in relief. He looked over and saw the statues of him, Pariah, Pandora, and Dan standing together as a family.

 _This is my home  
With my father, mother, brother  
Oh so noble, oh so strong  
Now I am home_

Danny came into his chambers, which the servants had straightened out since Sam escaped. He felt relief that he was in his room once again where he belonged and was even more happy when Cujo and Spirit both ran over to him and happily licked their master. He laughed and pet the two canines.

 _Here among my trappings and belongings, I belong  
And if anybody doubts it  
They couldn't be more wrong_

Then he went behind a curtain where a bunch of royal antiques were. He grabbed a sword from a stand and held it in the air with pride and looked up to see carvings of his adoptive family. One shows when he and Dan were younger children, playing with their parents while the upper one was about him and Dan racing together.

 _I am a sovereign prince of Egypt  
A son of a proud history that's shown  
Etched on every wall  
Surely, this is all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted All I ever wanted _

Danny heaved a heavy sigh, and leaned against a pillar and looked at his sword as he remembered what Jazz told him about being a Hebrew and being saved by his real mother Maddie from Pariah Dark. He leaned back against the pillar and started drifting off to sleep and he began to dream.

* * *

 _Unfortunately, his dream became a nightmare and he dreamed he was a wall carving and Pariah Dark sitting on his throne and ordering his guards to go out somewhere. Danny was horrified by the large quantity of guards and ran off in fear when the soldiers ran after him. He hid behind a bush and the guards passed him. He watched as they ran through the pillars and to another wall where the Hebrew village was etched._

 _The Hebrews were in the streets and were terrified at seeing the guards run through the streets. The women all watched in fear and horror as the guards barged into their homes and took away the newborns, snatched them from the women in the streets, and chased after them to grab their children, much to Danny's horror._

 _From a part of the wall, Maddie, Ghostwriter, and Jazz were seen hiding from the guards as Maddie carefully hid Danny in her hood while Jazz carried the basket he was found in. The halfa prince watched as the woman and her children avoided the guards and followed them to another wall where the Nile was etched._

 _He hid behind the reeds and watched as Jazz place the basket on the ground and Maddie placed him in the basket and give him one last smile before setting adrift in it. After seeing his mother set him off in a basket, Danny shed a small tear from his eye._

 _His pity turned to fear when he saw the guards running after him. He ran away from them and tried to escape them, but suddenly fell off a cliff and into the river with the newborns while crocodiles waited at the bottom to kill and devour them as the screen started fading to black._

* * *

Danny woke up in cold sweat and panted heavily. He leaned against the pillar and rubbed his head, thinking about the nightmare he just had.

"It was just a nightmare. Or was it...a memory?"

He remembered what Jazz told him about Pariah Dark, so he then grabbed a torch and ran to one of the chambers to look for the carvings that depicted the beginning of Pariah's reign. He frantically looked around the chambers until he stopped at one of the walls. He gasped in horror as he saw that the wall had carvings of Pariah Dark ordering his guards to throw the newborns boys into the Nile and have them drowned and devoured by crocodiles.

Danny felt a pang of despair and remorse, dropped his torch, and leaned against the wall. 'No...so it's true. But why? Why did he do this? My father is not evil!' He thought in his mind as he silently shed tears, feeling pity for the innocent deaths of these infants. He had no idea how cold-hearted Pariah Dark really was, especially with killing innocent Hebrew children.

He didn't notice someone coming behind him until he felt a gentle hand patting his head and a familiar voice said calmly, "The Hebrews grew to numerous."

Pariah Dark looked at his adopted son with pity and said, "They might have risen against us."

Danny looked at Pariah Dark and said with tears of pity and betrayal, "Father, tell me you didn't do this."

Pariah Dark nodded and looked away with a sorry look. "Danny, sometimes, for the greater good, sacrifices must be made."

Danny got on his feet and ran his hand over the carving of one of the Hebrew newborns about to fed to the crocodiles. He looked at Pariah Dark and asked with a glare, "Sacrifices?"

"Oh, my son." Pariah Dark sighed as he came over to Danny and hugged him to comfort him. "They were just only slaves."

Danny brought himself away from him, backed away from him with a glare and ran out of the chambers.

'Only slaves?! Is that what I really am?'

* * *

The next morning, Danny sat on the steps of the water gardens where Queen Pandora first found him as an infant. He thought of how he learned of his true heritage and the fact that Pariah Dark had the Hebrew newborns and almost himself killed.

Pandora came into the gardens and saw her adoptive son sitting there, looking glum.

"Danny?" she asked him softly. Danny looked over his shoulder to see her coming up to him and asked her, "Is this where you found me?"

Pandora knew he had found out the truth about his past. "Danny, please try to understand."

Danny said sadly, "So it's true. Everything I thought, everything I am... is all a lie."

"No." Pandora softly disagreed as she knelt down to him. "You are our son, and we love you."

Danny looked at her and asked, "Then, why did you choose me?"

The Ghost Queen looked at him and replied, "We didn't, Danny. The gods did."

She sat next to him and sang to him as they looked at the water;

 _This is your home, my son  
Here, the river brought you  
And it's here the river meant  
To be your home  
_  
She put her hands on her adopted son's face and smiled as she had him look at her.

 _Now you know the truth, love  
Now forget to be content  
When the gods sent you a blessing  
You don't ask why it was sent_

Danny got teary and collapsed into her arms and began to cry, and Pandora wrapped her arms around him to comfort him.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	6. Goodbye Brother

**Here's Chapter 6, everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Phantom Prince of Egypt**

 **Chapter 6: Goodbye Brother  
**

* * *

The next day, Dan was at one of the temples which he and Danny destroyed the other day during their chariot race. Dan laid down some scrolls on a table while a servant fanned him under the canopy.

Last night, the gods granted me a vision. I'm not merely going to restore this temple, I will make it more grand! More splendid than any other in Egypt." He declared to Walker and Hotep Ra who agreed to his goal.

While Dan talked ideas of his new temple, Danny had arrived. As he walked towards Dan, he looked at all the Hebrew slaves pulling ropes and carrying sacks of sand on their backs while the slave drivers whipped them to keep working. He looked over and saw Dash and Kwan pulling ropes and Bullet was watching them. He continued walking and seeing the pain the Hebrews were in.

Danny wondered what will his life be like if he lived like a slave. Just seeing the pain in their eyes would break anyone's heart. Just because they're Hebrews, they would be considered nothing more than slaves.

He passed by some slaves who were carrying sacks of sand and gasped at seeing other slaves pulling ropes. He saw a ghost fall on his knees with a sack of sand on his back, and Fright Knight came over to him, and whipped him, creating a tear in the sack which protected the ghost from the lash. Danny sighed in relief, abut as he turned around to walk, he stopped before he could bump into an elderly man, who glared at him as he walked past him. Danny could only look away sadly, wishing he could help them.

Suddenly, Dan came over to him and smiled as he put his hands on his shoulders. "Danny, look! Fate has turned our little misadventure into a great opportunity." Danny walked with Dan while looking over at the scaffolding at the statue, where the Executioner Ghost yelled at an elderly human. "Get up, old man!"

"Father will be so pleased." Dan said to Danny, but Danny was distracted as he watched the commotion up on the statue wall.

"Put your back into it!" The Executioner ordered the man, who was trying to drag a sack of sand. Jazz and Ghostwriter looked over and watched in pity. "Faster!" The ghost ordered, and Ghostwriter got back to chiseling in the statue while Jazz held a vase of water in her arms and kept watching the slave driver mistreat the old man. "MOVE!"

Danny sighed as he followed his brother back to the canopy. "This is just the beginning. A gateway will open to an entire new city of white limestone more dazzling than the sun." They came over to the table of scrolls, where Walker and Hotep Ra were reading one of them, and Dan continued. "And here, a statue of Hapi."

Danny didn't pay attention to him and turned around when he heard the old man yell in pain. The Executioner Ghost held him by the arms and growled "I said hurry!" He threw the man down and brought his whip out.

Danny turned back to the table, but he turned back to the scaffolding again when he heard a lash land. He also heard his sister Jazz yelling. "Stop it! Somebody's got to stop this!"

She tried to run over to the scene, but Ghostwriter grabbed her arms, preventing her from going over there. "There's nothing we can do."

The Executioner Ghost started whipping the poor old man hard and Danny watched in shock. He couldn't stand watching the horrible scene and he jumped off the nose statue the table was resting on and ran past the slaves. He watched in shock when he saw all the pain the old man was going through. His yells of agony louder than the last one from all the brutal whipping he was receiving.

He couldn't stand to watch the horror any longer. "Stop it." Danny mumbled until he ran over to the towers, morphing into his ghost form to gain speed. He began to yell louder. "Stop! Stop it! Leave that man alone!"

Hearing his voice, Dan and the priests looked over and Dan called to him, "Danny!"

Just as the Executioner Ghost was about to lay another lash on the old man, Danny arrived and stretched out his hand in a halt position. "STOP!" Suddenly he accidentally fired a ghost ray, which hit through the Executioner's chest. The ghost held his chest with a shocked stare and stumbled to the edge. Danny tried to reach him until he stood on the edge and kept his balance, but the ghost fell to the ground and landed with a crash.

The Hebrews at the bottom all gathered around him with shocked looks. The Fright Knight growled as he shoved them aside, "Out of my way, out of my way! Move!" He looked down at the Executioner Ghost who laid limp on the ground under some broken rubble; He was dead!

"Who did this?!" Fright Knight growled.

The slaves wondered who killed the slave driver and the Box Ghost exclaimed as he pointed up, "Up there! It's him!" Everyone looked up at Danny, and the halfa prince panted heavily, realizing what he just did. He looked behind him and saw the slaves gathering around. They all backed up in alarm, but Jazz and Ghostwriter stayed in their spots and looked at him with stunned faces.

Danny looked at them for a second, then he took off and ran past them. "Danny!" Jazz tried to stop him as she grabbed his shoulders. He looked at her with disbelief and started running again. He ran down the sand hill. Dan came up to him and stopped him.

"Danny, what's going on?" Dan asked as he shook him. Danny shoved him away and ran away from him. "Danny!"

Danny ran down the streets over the Hebrew village and made his way to the city's gates. "Danny!" He heard a voice call from behind him and he looked over to see Dan riding his chariot to him. He had his horses stop the chariot in front of the halfa and stopped him. "Danny."

"Let me go!" Danny exclaimed and tried to get past him, but Dan got out of his chariot and called to him, "No! Wait!"

Basil stopped and turned to Dan "You saw what happened! I just killed someone!" He walked through the gate and Dan caught up to him.

"We can take care of that!" Dan assured him as he caught up to him, putting his arm on his shoulder. "I will make it so it never happened."

Danny glared, " There's nothing you can say that will change what I've done!"

Dan wouldn't give up and tried to talk him out of it. He ran in front of Danny, trying to make him listen. "I am Egypt! The morning and evening star! If I say day is night, it will be written, and you will  
be what I say you are!" He put his hands on Danny and tried to stop him. "And I say you are innocent!"

Danny moved his hands away from him in anger. "What you say does not matter! There's nothing either of us can do about this! You don't understand. I just can't stay here any longer!" He shoved his brother away and started walking again.

"Danny!" Dan grabbed his shoulder, but Danny turned to him and yelled as he grabbed Dan's arms.

"No! All I've ever known to be true is a lie!" He sighed heavily. He had to leave for he felt ashamed of what he is, what he'd done, and what he's about to do. "Dan, I'm not who you think I am."

Dan could not believe what he said. "What are you talking about?"

Danny looked at him and said, "Go ask the man I once called 'Father'." He made his way to the exit.

"Danny?" Dan called to him. He turned to Dan, who had a sad face which he shows that he cares about him. "Please. Please, don't go." Dan begged as he offered his hand to him. Silent tears were forming as he did.

Danny, having small tears in his eyes as well, gave his adopted brother a sad look and sighed sadly, "Good bye, brother." He gave Dan one last glance and took off.

"Danny!" Dan cried as the tears fell. "DANNY!"

But Danny didn't listen. He silently cried as he kept running away from Egypt and into the desert.

He walked for days through the sandy dunes of the desert, passed rocky ledges, endured fierce sandstorms, traveled through the cliffs, and mounted over the hills.

One day, he tiredly walked through jagged rocks, weak from exhaustion and lack of food and water. Suddenly, his foot got caught on one of the rocks and he tripped. He took off his torn sandal and threw it away from him. Then he removed his gold bands and pendant and took off the ring Dan gave him.

He was about to throw the ring away, but he looked at it for a minute and put it back on his finger, as a reminder of the bond he had with Dan and his last fateful day in Egypt. "I can never go back. I am no longer a prince of Egypt, but an exile." He took off his wig, and threw it aside.

Suddenly, sand started to blow towards him and buried the wig. A sandstorm began to brew in front of Danny, but he didn't move from his spot and had himself covered in sand and buried under it, waiting for his fate.

* * *

 **Feeling ashamed and confused, Danny ran away from his home to where he did not know. Only time would tell, But I will tell you in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you like it!  
**

Please leave reviews!


	7. Through Heaven's Eyes

**Here's Chapter 7, everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Phantom Prince of Egypt**

 **Chapter 7: Through Heaven's Eyes  
**

* * *

The next day, the sandstorm had subsided, leaving a clean blanket of sand in the area. Suddenly, the dragon girl Dora came walking along until she came over to what looked like a tuft of black hair sprouting in the sand. She sniffed it and took a bite of it, bringing Danny up from the sand.

Danny looked up tiredly at Dora and she spat the hair on his head, much to the boy's disgust.

"Oh, that's just what I need: Dragon spit." Dora started walking away and Danny noticed a water container on the side of her saddle. "Hey, wait!" he yelled as he pulled himself out of the sand and ran over to the dragon. He grabbed the water container and Dora started dragging him somewhere.

After walking for a while, Danny tiredly still held onto the water container until Dora brought him to an oasis where a flock of sheep where having a drink of water in a stone pool. She stopped and laid down to have a rest and a drink.

Danny let go of the water container and looked at the water in the pool. Happy and relieved at seeing water for the first time in days, he rapidly dunk his head into the water and started drinking it. He took a breather and looked up to see a sheep drop his jaw in shock.

"What? Never seen a boy drinking water before?" Danny sarcastically replied. His relief was cut short when he heard some children screaming.

"What are you doing?!" One of them exclaimed, it sounded like a girl.

"Help!" the other voice called out.

"Let our sheep drink!" a third voice exclaimed.

Danny looked over the sheep to see a couple of ghosts named Vortex and Undergrowth harassing a trio of girls. Vortex is a red eyed, green ghost, wearing a metallic armor decorated with spikes and a lightning-shaped "V" across, and black gloves, while Undergrowth is a huge ghost with red eyes, a dark green cape, and his body is made up of vines, roots, and thorns.

The girls had their own characteristics: the first one was a fourteen year-old girl named Star and she has blond hair with turquoise eyes, wearing a white shirt and a red dress with a flower on her head; the second was named Valerie and she's a fourteen year-old African-American girl, with long, curly hair and dark green eyes. She's wearing a yellow and orange dress with an orange head hood, yellow triangular earrings, an orange necklace, and has two bracelets on each wrist; And finally, there's Danielle, or Dani, the youngest of the girls. She's a twelve year-old with black hair, icy blue eyes like Danny's, wearing a blue and red dress and a blue head covering.

Vortex was taking water from a well while Valerie and Dani tried to pull him away, and Undergrowth was shoving a sheep away while Star yelled, "Leave us alone, you big dumb bullies! We were here first!"

"Stop it!" Dani screamed.

Danny was angry at the unfairness and mistreatment by seeing the men tormenting the three girls, but what could he do at his state? He wasn't strong enough for them. He then heard a grunting noise from a camel not far from him. He turned the other way and saw a couple of camels with their reins tied to some pegs on the ground. He knew they belong to the two ghosts, and he smiled since he just thought of an idea. He sneak over to the camels, and untied the reins.

"Our father's the high ghost priest of Midian! You're going to be in big trouble!" Valerie shouted as Vortex held her arm and Undergrowth grabbed Star and Dani and they shoved them aside.

"Hey, you!" Danny got the ghosts' attention. "Aren't these your camels?" He pointed to the camels he was holding beside him with a smirk.

Vortex and Undergrowth looked at him with begging faces, knowing what Danny was going to pull on them.

"Hut, hut!" The halfa commanded the camels to go and the thugs ran after them as they yelled, "No, no, no, no!"

"Wait!" Vortex panted.

"Wait! Stop!" Undergrowth called to the camels as they ran after their runaway camels.

The girls surprisingly watched them run and they turned to see Danny leaning against the well in exhaustion. Suddenly, the well's wall crumbled and he fell in it with a yell and a loud splash.

The girls rushed over to the well and saw the boy trying to stay afloat in the water. They grabbed the rope and started pulling him back up. As they helped Danny up, a familiar Goth girl, also their older sister, came over and laughed.

"What are you girls doing?"

Dani said as she and her sisters pulled the rope, "We're trying to get the funny boy out of the well."

Sam came over to the well and chuckled, "Trying to get the funny boy out of the well. Well, that's one I've never heard before." Sam still looked the same since escaping Egypt the other day, but she now has a longer black shirt and skirt with a violet sash around her skirt.

She heard Danny let out a loud yelp from the well and gasped hearing his voice, "Oh, my." She called down to him, "Oh, uh, d-don't worry down there! Uh, we'll get you out! Hold on!" She grabbed the rope and helped the girls pull Danny up. She saw Danny all soaking wet and said with a glare, "You!"

Danny looked at her and gasped as he recognized her as the Goth girl from the banquet back in Egypt that he helped escape.

Sam smirked as she knew that this would be a good chance at getting her revenge on Danny for humiliating her at the banquet and, then, she let go of the rope and Danny fell down the well with a yell and a loud splash was heard at the bottom.

The girls looked down and Sam just shrugged with a smile. She simply smiled, "Mm-hmmm." She walked away from the well and the girls watched her leave. Star scoffed as she put her hands on her hips, "That's why Papa says she'll never get married."

* * *

Later on, Danny managed to get out of the well with the help of some other Midianites. Currently, he's inside a tent naked while getting cleaned by some ladies. Desiree dumped some water on his head while she and Dora, in her human form, started to washing his armpits, arms, chest and even behind his ears. Danny stammered nervously as the women washed him, "You don't have to do this. Ladies, please, I'm really...I'm really quite..."

Kitty then started washing his feet and Danny chuckled nervously, "No, not there, please. That tickles."

The women kept washing him and he chuckled, "Ladies, you've cleaned every inch of me." He shot up in surprise with a small gasp and chuckled nervously, "Whoa! I... I was wrong." He looked over and saw Sam and the other girls peeking through the tent and laughing at him.

"If only I can make this moment last for me to enjoy." Sam chuckled. However, their laughter was cut short when they heard a jolly voice say to them.

"Let me through, let me through. I want to see him!"

The girls moved away and a large, white yeti ghost wearing dark blue cape and kilt with golden jewelry. That ghost was Frostbite, but most people call him Pa or even Frosty because of his jolly nature since he is the girls' father and the high priest of Midian. He saw Danny and smiled in a warm jolly accent.

"Ah! You are most welcome."

Danny covered his front with a towel as Frostbite came over to him and gave him a bear hug while lifting him up with his strength, nearly crushing Danny. The girls laughed at their father's greeting to him and Frostbite smiled as he covered Danny with a midnight blue robe, "You should not be a stranger in this land. You have been sent as a blessing. And tonight, you shall be my honored guest." He chuckled in glee as he left the tent.

Sam went over to Danny and said to him with a giggle, "My father, Frostbite, high priest of Midian. Don't worry, he's actually nicer than he looks. Everybody, besides me and my younger sisters, just calls him 'Frosty'."

Danny still couldn't believe all that had happened now. The girl he humiliated in Egypt and helped escape was really the daughter of a priest, and a big one for that.

* * *

That evening, the Midianites were gathered at a bonfire and Danny snuck out of the tent, wearing a neon green tunic and the robes Frostbite gave him earlier. He came up to a tapestry and watched all the people, both human and ghosts alike, behind it. His thoughts where cut off when he heard someone whisper to him. He look down and saw Dani tugging his robe with a smile.

"Psst. Sit with me."

Danny sighed, "Um, alright." He followed Dani to her spot and sat next to her and Sam. He looked down at the bowl of fruit in front of him, grabbed one of the fruits and he was about to take a bite out of it, but Valerie whispered to him with a frown, "Not yet."

"Oh, sorry." Danny said as he put the fruit back in the bowl.

Frostbite came over to the bonfire and announced, "My children,let us give thanks for this bountiful food." He came over to Tucker Foley and rubbed his head, making him giggle. Frostbite continued as he came over to Danny, "And let us also give thanks for the presence of this brave, young boy, whom  
we honor here tonight."

Everyone applauded at Frostbite's speech, and Danny sadly said to him, "Please, sir, I wish you wouldn't. I've nothing in my life worth honoring." Sam frowned at him, knowing that he was right about what he said, since he humiliated her in Egypt and he was rude to her.

Frostbite felt upset seeing how Danny was, and the priest said to him with a soft smile, "First you rescued Samantha from Egypt, then you defend my younger daughters from brigands." He came over to the younger girls and hugged them and they hugged him back.

Frostbite looked at Danny and continued with his smile still on his face, "You think that is nothing? It seems you do not know what is worthy of honor." He grabbed a piece of string from the tapestry and began to sing.

 _A single thread in a tapestry  
Though it's color brightly shine  
Can never see its purpose  
In a pattern of a grand design_

He showed Danny the tapestry next to him and the scene shifted to the mountains having the same shape as the shapes in the tapestry.

 _And the stone that sits on the very top  
Of the mountain's mighty face  
Does it think it's more important  
Than the stones that form the base?  
So how can you see what your life is worth?  
Or where your value lies?  
You can never see through the eyes of man  
You must look at your life  
Look at your life through Heaven's eyes_

Everyone began to sing along. They all danced as some instruments were being played. Both ghosts and humans danced around the bonfire and Danny watched Dani dance with Frostbite. Then she came over to Danny and smiled as she grabbed his hand, "Dance with me."

Danny shook his head kindly, "No. I don't know how." Valerie came over and she took Dani to her sisters and they all danced as Danny watched and clapped to the rhythm of the music.

Days passed and Danny was starting to enjoy his new life with the Midianites. He helped some of the people set up a new tent and Valerie came over to him with a jar of water for him to drink. Danny smiled and dumped all the water on his head, slightly splashing on Valerie as she laughed.

 _A lake of gold in the desert sand  
Is less than a cool, fresh spring_

Next he stood over a small hill to see a flock of sheep as he was about to start his new job as a shepherd. Sam handed him a shepherd's staff, then she walked away from him and Danny watched over the flock.

 _And to one lost sheep  
A shepherd boy is greater than the richest king If a man lose everything he owns  
Has he truly lost his worth?  
Or is it the beginning of a new and brighter birth?  
_  
One day, Danny knelt before a pregnant ewe that was on her side and breathing heavily. The ewe let out a loud baa and a little lamb appeared in Danny's arm. The lamb baaed softly as Sam came over and wrapped a blanket around it.

 _So how can you measure the worth of man  
In wealth, or strength, or size?  
Or how much he gained or how much he gave?_

Sometime later, both Danny and Sam sat on a boulder as they watched the flock together. Sam playfully shoved Danny and he walked off with a smile. Sam watched him leave as she reached behind her and found his staff with lilacs tied to the end, showing that he wanted to apologize for the trouble he caused her in the past.  
 _  
The answer will come  
The answer will to him who tries  
To look at his life through Heaven's eyes._

Later that day, a sheep was grazing as he chewed on a stalk of straw, and Danny looked at the sheep while laying on his chest, having his own piece of straw in his mouth. He threw the straw away and rolled on his back to look at the sky and smiled in content.

 _And that's why we share all we have with you  
Though there's little to be found  
When all you've got is nothing  
There's a lot to go around_

Almost thirteen years had passed and Danny grew into a fine adult. He held a wide bowl above his head and an older Dani was trying to reach for it. He laughed and put the bowl down, but there was nothing in it. Dani wondered why was it empty as she looked around the bowl until Danny smirked as he put his hands in his sleeves. He brought them out and showed small fruits between his fingers. Dani giggled and playfully swatted him, making the fruits fly out of his hands.

One night, the Midianites gathered around the bonfire and danced around it. Danny watched Sam, now older and more beautiful, dancing gracefully with a red scarf in her hands.

 _No life can be escaped being blown about  
By the winds of change and chance  
And though you never know all the steps  
You must learn to join the dance_

Sam snuck over to Danny and giggled as she wrapped the scarf around his neck and pulled him over to her, "Dance with me!"

"No, I... No!" Danny tried to resist, but Sam kept on pulling him over to Frostbite and the Midianites, and they had a opened spot open for him. Sam slightly pushed Danny into the gap and they had him dance around the bonfire with them.

 _"You must learn to join the dance!"_ Frostbite happily sang.

Everyone backed up and Danny and Sam held the ends of the scarf together and they started dancing together. Sam spun herself into the scarf and Danny smiled has they danced together. Those two had been sharing many times together and a love between them had bloomed.

One night, Star, Valerie, and Dani peeked behind the camels and watched Danny and their sister talking to Frostbite from inside one of the tents. They both told them something and Frostbite gleefully pulled them up to him and embraced them happily.

The next evening, it was a night of celebration: the night that Sam and Danny were happily married. Everyone gathered around the bonfire and the newlyweds tossed white petals into the air as Frostbite smiled at them and held their hands. Danny wore a white tunic and Sam wore a white dress with silver bracelets and a white hairband in her hair. With Frostbite's blessing, the marriage was completed.

Sam's sisters and the Midianites cheered for the newlyweds and they happily ran past them to the bonfire.

 _So, how do you judge what a man is worth?  
By what he builds or buys?  
You can never see with your eyes on Earth  
Look through Heaven's eyes_

Danny and Sam stood in front of the bonfire as they shared their first kiss as a married couple and smiled at each other lovingly as Frostbite finished the last verse.

 _Look at your life. Look at your life through Heaven's eyes._

The Midianites gathered around the newlyweds and danced around the bonfire through the wonderful night.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **Danny had reunited with Sam and happily married her. After all what happened in Egypt, things turn out for the better for him. But what awaits his new life in the future? Next Chapter will reveal everything.**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	8. Mission from God: Return to Egypt

**Here's Chapter 8, everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Phantom Prince of Egypt**

 **Chapter 8: Mission from God: Return to Egypt  
**

* * *

Many months had passed since Danny learned the ways of the Midianites and since his marriage to Sam, and he was happier than ever. In fact, he barely misses his life as a prince of Egypt. There are times when he had wondered what has become of his adoptive family. But right now, he's enjoying his new life with the kind people he loves.

One morning, Sam was fast asleep on her bed. Danny softly ran his fingers over her cheek, then he leaned over and kissed her there. "I love you." He whispered to her as his wife softly stirred and returned to a peaceful sleep.

He got up from bed, grabbed his shepherding staff, and gave her one last smile before leaving the tent. He looked at the flock of sheep and the mountains where the sun was rising, and took a deep breath of fresh air, waiting to enjoy a brand new day by watching his flock.

He walked through the flock and as he petted one sheep, one of his favorite sheep baaed from a nearby cliff nearby and wandered off into the mountain. Danny chuckled and started to follow it. "There's always one stray."

The sheep ran into a cave and Danny climbed the cliff and mumbled. "It's too early for this." He went inside the cave and started looking for the sheep, but then he saw a bluish white light in one part of the cave.

"What in the world?" He wondered and heard the sheep's baas from the other direction. But instead of pursuing the sheep, Danny went towards the light and climbed down the cave. He got to the bottom and gasps in awe as he saw a burning bush on a rock in the middle of the cave. But the flame were unnatural. It was white instead of orange or yellow.

Out of curiosity, Danny took one end of his staff and placed it over the flames to see if it's flammable. He brought the staff back and saw no flames or burn marks on it. He touched the end with his hand, but he felt no heat on it either.

"How is this possible? A flame that doesn't burn?" He gasped and wondered if it was real or not. He then proceeded to touch the flames to see if it would burn him, and some of the flames came on his hand. Danny brought his hand back and the flames disappeared in an instant. He looked at his hand to see no burns on him.

"What is this?" He wondered what sort of magic this was, and a wind blew inside the cave. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice calls out to him, whispering his name.

" **Danny..."**

Danny looked around in surprise, wondering where the voice came from.

" **Danny...Danny...Danny..."**

The voice kept calling to him and Danny nervously replied, "Here I am."

He waited for the voice to answer as he held his staff closer to him, and the voice said to him, **"Take the sandals from your feet, for the place on which you stand is holy ground."**

Danny looked down at his feet as the wind blew between them, moving some pebbles away. He looked over at the burning bush, "Who are you?"

The voice answered, **"I am that I am."**

"I don't understand." Danny said confusedly.

The voice replied, **"I am the God of your ancestors, Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob."**

Danny was shocked; the Hebrew God was speaking to him!

He dropped his staff and quickly took off his sandals as his sister Jazz's voice echoed in the cave, _"You were born of my mother, Maddie! You are our brother!"_

Danny tossed the sandals aside and asked God, "What do you want with me?"

God answered as his 'flames' and aura turned from bluish white into a warm orangery yellow. **"I have seen the oppression of my people in Egypt, and have heard their cry."**

He made Danny's voice from his last days in Egypt when he defended the elderly slave from the Executioner ghost echo in the cave. _"Stop it! Leave that man alone!"_ That memory made Danny's heart sting with pain, remembering saving the slave, but also killing a slave driver at the same time.

God continued, **"So I have come down to deliver them out of slavery, and bring them to a good land. A land flowing with milk and honey."** Danny silently shed some tears as he remembered his painful last moments in Egypt and the last time he saw his brother Dan, especially  
the sadness he had on his face when he left.

God said to him, **"And so, onto Pharaoh, I shall send... you."**

Danny couldn't believe what He was saying, and answered, "Me? Wh-who am I to lead these people? They'll never believe me. They won't even listen."

 **"I shall teach you what to say."** God made a voice echo, implying what he should say in the future.

 _"Let my people go!"_

Danny exclaimed with sadness, "But I was their enemy. I was the prince of Egypt, the son of the ghost who slaughtered their children. No. You've-you've chosen the wrong messenger! How can I even speak to these people?"

God blasted white light in the cave, making Danny fall to the ground, and roared.

 **"WHO MADE MAN'S MOUTH? WHO MADE THE DEAF, THE MUTE, THE SEEING, OR THE BLIND? DID NOT I? NOW GO!"**

Danny curled into a ball to protect himself from the light, terrified, and the flames died down into the same light blue flames and some of it formed around him and gently lifted him in the air.

 **"Oh, Danny, I shall be with you when you go to the king of Egypt. But Pharaoh will not listen."** God said to him softly as the smoke came into the air and formed together, **"So I will stretch out my hand, and smite Egypt will all my wonders."** The smoke blew around the cave and came around Danny. **"Take the staff in your hand, Basil. With it, you shall do my wonders."**

The smoke placed the halfa down and the cave cleared up. **"I shall be with you, Danny."**

Danny looked up as a tear started rolling down his eye and smiled at his encounter with God. He heard voices call his name and saw his staff laying on the ground. Remembering God's words, he grabbed his staff and got onto his feet. He looked at the bush, which had leaves on it without any charred branches, and gave it an understanding smile.

"I'll do what you asked. I promise."

* * *

Later that day, Danny found the sheep and they left the cave together. He stood on top of the hill with his staff in hand and looked down at the village. A big smile grew on his face and he rushed down the mountain.

Back in the tent, Sam was folding some blankets and doing some chores. She was surprised by the arrival of an excited Danny as he came over to her, spun her in the air, and told her all about his experience with God. He even told her that he had been chosen to free the Hebrews.

After hearing her husband's encounter with God, Sam became worried of his new mission, knowing that his task is impossible for him to do alone. Sam sat on the pile of blankets and sighed, "But, Danny, you are just one man."

Danny put his hand on her cheek, turned her to face him. "Sam, please." Sam brought herself away from him, not wanting to go with him to Egypt after how she was captured and brought to the royal court where she first met Danny.

Danny sighed and he had Sam look over to Frostbite and her sisters, now all grown up, who were sewing a new tapestry together and their father laughed happily with the girls.

"Look at your family." Danny said. "They are free. They have a future. They have hopes and dreams, and the promise of a life with dignity. That is what I want for my people. And that is why I must do the task that God has given me."

Sam thought of what he said for a moment, then she looked at him and hugged him, now saying what she's decided. "I'm coming with you. Not going to let you leave me here all alone. We're a family and we do things together."

"And that's what I'm counting on." Danny smiled. He said as they both share a kiss together.

* * *

The next day came fast and their plan was settled. They began to make their journey in the morning after saying good-bye to Frostbite, the girls, and the Midianites, who wished them good luck. They rode off on Dora's dragon form as everyone waved goodbye to them.

After flying through the desert for days, Danny and Sam finally arrived in Egypt. But unfortunately this was not the same Egypt that Danny had left behind. It was highly constructed with more statues and temples, but most of all, the streets were filled with tortured slaves.

They walked through the streets seeing the Box Ghost, Dash, Kwan, and Amorpho with lash marks on their backs while leaning against a wall in agony. Some of those marks were fresh as blood or ectoplasm bled from them respectively. Then they saw Mr. Lancer pushing a large stone and he was completely exhausted. Even some children were forced to work at an early age when they saw Youngblood tripping on a rock and landing on his knees in exhaustion until Bullet came over and lifted him by his hair to make him get back to work, despite the pain he's in. Finally, they watched some of the Hebrews stomping in the mud, both old and young, but all equally weak from the hard work. One of them looked over to them, giving the couple a look of exhaustion and pain.

Danny glared for he was angry at what his old home had become: an empire build by the suffering and torture of various innocent people. He moved forward, determined to stop this madness once and for all.

He and Sam arrived at the palace and Fright Knight and the Archer ghost led them to the throne room, where a banquet was held. They slowly came up to the throne and all the high classed guests were shocked at seeing Danny and Sam. But the couple ignored their stares and continued forward until they arrived at the throne where a bunch of ladies were dancing for the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh was sitting at his throne with his wife, a young beautiful ghost which almost had the same characteristics as him, and Hotep Ra and Walker. The Pharaoh looked over to Danny and Sam and brought his hand out to order the dancers to stop.

As the Pharaoh came to view, Danny was shocked to see that the Pharaoh was none other than his brother.

"Dan!"

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **After an encounter with God, Danny has to return to his old home to face the Pharaoh, but what changes in Egypt are waiting for him there? Find out on the next Chapter.  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	9. Playing with the Big Boys Now

**Here's Chapter 9, everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Phantom Prince of Egypt**

 **Chapter 9: Playing with the Big Boys Now  
**

* * *

Danny was surprised to see his adopted brother, Dan, who was a prince of Egypt, was now the Pharaoh of Egypt. Dan was now wearing a royal kilt, gold bands on his arms and wrists, a golden collar in his neck, and a royal Pharaoh's crown with a golden cobra at the rim. He has grown over the years, his body physically build and muscular and he is taller, too. Also, he now has a queen and a son! Dan's son was about the age of six and he was an exact image of Dan when he was younger, wearing a prince's kilt and gold arm bands.

Dan slowly got off his throne and exclaimed in a surprised and happy voice, "Danny? Is it really?" Dan hadn't seen Danny in years since he ran away from Egypt, but he never forgot about him. Hotep Ra and Walker looked at each other with shock and disbelief that the adopted prince of Egypt was back.

The dancers stepped aside when Dan came down the steps of his throne as he walked towards Danny. Dan laughed happily as he grabbed Danny in a tight hug. "Danny!"

A smile formed on Danny's face and he smiled, "Dan!"

"Where have you been? I took you for dead!" The brothers laughed happily.

The brothers were happy about their reunion, but a glare formed on Sam's face and the Egyptians gasped, knowing the lost prince of Egypt was still alive. Although some of the Egyptians were slightly disturbed about the fact that their Pharaoh is hugging a lowly human.

Dan put Danny back down, who looked at Dan and said, "Look at you; Pharaoh."

Dan laughed as he looked at his brother's clothing, "Well, look at you. What on earth are you dressed as? Though I must admit, it suits you."

Danny laughed and smiled as he and Dan came together for another hug, "Oh, Dan, it's so good to see you!"

Their reunion was cut short when Hotep Ra and Walker came over to them. "Excuse me, uh, Your Majesty." Dan turned to the priests and Hotep Ra said to him, "We are compelled to remind you that this man committed a serious crime against the gods."

Walker added, "We are loathe to bring it up, mind you."

Hotep Ra nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the law clearly states punishment for such a crime-"

"Death!" Walker said for him.

"We hesitate to say it."

Dan remembered the day Danny killed a slave driver after pushing him off the towers years ago, causing him to run away in shame for doing it. He had been emotionally scarred ever since then at losing his adoptive brother and only childhood friend.

Dan silenced the priests with a glare, "Be still! Pharaoh speaks." He came between Danny and the priests and declared, "I am the morning and the evening star."

"Dan." Danny tried to Dan's attention, but Dan ignored him and continued.

"It shall be as I say. I pardon forever all crimes of which he stands accused." The guests gasped while the priests had shocked looks.

"And I will have it known that he is... our brother Danny, the Phantom Prince of Egypt." Dan ended his speech as he put his hands on Danny's shoulders with a smile. The guests muttered to one another in shock at what Dan said.

But Danny, though happy for his brother's forgiveness of his past, sadly hung his head and said, "Dan, in my heart, you are my brother and always will be. But I'm afraid things cannot be as they were."

"I see no reason why not." Dan chuckled.

Danny looked at him with a serious look and spoke in a similar tone. "You know I am a Hebrew, and the God of the Hebrews came to me."

Dan looked at him as if he was crazy and asked, "What?"

He brought his hands away from Danny and the halfa Hebrew said to him, "He commands that you let his people go." The guest muttered in disbelief and Dan back away from him in surprise.

"Commands?" Dan asked.

Danny looked at his staff and remembered God telling him that he can do his wonders with it. He raised his staff in the air and said, "Behold... the power of God." His staff touched the floors and stood upright. Danny backed away as the staff began to move and Dan and the priests watched in wonder. Suddenly, the staff turned yellowish white as it transformed into a cobra.

Sam and the guests gasped in wonder at it and the cobra hissed. Dan looked at it a bit amazed and unimpressed at the same time, "Well, um, impressive." He chuckled, "Very well, Danny. I'll play along." He walked over to his son as he said to the priests with a smirk growing on his face, "Hotep Ra. Walker. Give this snake charmer our answer." The priests bowed to the Pharaoh and chuckled with delight as they rubbed their hands with sinister looks on their faces.

They walked over to Danny and waved their hands to the Hebrew slaves at the windows to make them lower blocks down to block the sun out. The hall darkened and only one window was left open a little. Sunlight beamed from it and reflected off a mirror on the statue of Sobek. The slaves positioned the light down another mirror on the statue of Sekhmet and the shined the light on the priests.

 _By the power of Ra..._

The priests got into position and started chanting as green smoke formed behind them and showed the shadows of some of the Egyptian gods, and flames formed in fire pits in fronts of two of the statues,

 _Mut... Nut... Khnum... Ptah..._

 _Nephthys... Nekhbet...Sobek... Sekhmet..._

They chanted and showed a statue of the goddess Nephthys and a wall carving of the vulture goddess Nekhbet. Then they showed statues of the crocodile god Sobek and the lioness goddess Sekhmet. The priests formed images of animals and chanted.

 _Sokar... Selket... Reshpu... Wadjet..._

 _Anubis... Anukis... Seshmu... Meshkent..._

The statue of the jackal god of the dead Anubis appeared from the smoke and a statue of the goddess Anukis, the god Seshmu, and the goddess Meshkent appeared in the light.

 _Hemsut...Tefnut... Heket... Mafdet..._

Hotep Ra used his hands to create a shadow image of a scorpion and Walker made the shadow image of a frog to resemble the goddess Heket.

Hotep Ra waved his hands in the flames and blew them to a statue of a goddess Nut while Walker blew flames from a torch to Danny. Dan was sitting in his throne with his son watching with pride as the priests chanted.

 _Ra... Mut... Nut... Ptah..._

 _Hemsut...Tefnut... Sokar... Selket._

 _Seshmu... Reshpu... Sobek... Wadjet..._

 _Heket... Mafdet... Nephthys... Nekhbet... Ra!"_

Statues of some gods circled around Danny as purplish blue smoke started to form above them. Danny looked over at the statue of the goddess Bastet and saw Hotep Ra on the top and he sang as he brought two halves of a dish together and opened them back up to spread smoke around;

 _So you think you've got friends in high places  
With the power to put us on the run_

The smoke came around Hotep Ra and he disappeared, with the smoke taking the form of bared fangs grinning menacingly.

Danny then looked over and saw Walker standing at some curtains near the other statues and smoke formed around him. He sang as the curtains opened and closed to look like a smile and then a gasp;

 _Well, forgive us with these smiles on our faces  
You'll know what power is when we are done  
_  
He disappeared after the smoke formed around him. Danny wondered where they had gone until they suddenly appeared behind him and said with sinister grins.

 _Son..._

 **[Hotep Ra]:** _You're playing with the big boys now._

 **[Walker]:** _Playing with the big boys now_.

"Oh, that's pretty." Hotep Ra said as he came to the center of the hall.

 **[Hotep Ra]:** _Every spell and gesture_

 **[Walker]:** _Tells you who's the best_

 **[Hotep Ra]:** _You're playing with the big boys now_

They roughly pushed Danny forward and he watched as the choir came in and started chanting the names of the gods and the priests sang.

 _You're playing with the big boys now. You're playing with the big boys now!_

Danny looked around and saw many chanters around every corner of the hall. The priests came in front of him as the chanters circled them.

 **[Hotep Ra]:** _(making a scroll of a picture of a cobra appear and disappear): Stop this foolish mission_

 **[Walker]:** _(Shuffling hieroglyphs in his hands like a deck of cards): Watch a true magician._

 _Give an exhibition how._

 **[Hotep Ra]:** _(Pointing at the cobra) : Pick up your silly twig, boy_

 _You're playing with the big boys now!_

They both laughed wickedly and the choir chanted the gods' names as two of the chanters handed each of the priests a staff. They twirled the staffs in their hands and threw them in the air and caught them with ease. Then they made the staffs touch each other and a green light shined in the hall, blinding the guests temporary . When the light cleared, two cobras, one black and one white and green, were in the priests' hands instead of the staffs.

 _You're playing with the big boys now (2x)  
By the might of Horus, you will kneel before us  
Kneel to our splendorous power  
_  
They came over to Danny and the cobras wrapped themselves around him, making him shudder in disgust. Then they slithered off him and towards the yellow cobra.

 **[Hotep Ra]:** _(Wearing the mask of Anubis) : You put up a front_

 **[Walker]:** _You put up a fight_

 **[Hotep Ra]:** _And just to show we feel no spite_

 **[Walker]:** _You can be our acolyte_

 **[Hotep Ra]:** _But first, boy, it's time to bow_

Dan and his son enjoyed the show while the priests' cobras cornered the yellow cobra, snapping their fangs at each other.

 _Or it's your grave you'll dig, boy  
You're playing with the big boys _

The priests circled around Danny while the yellow cobra killed and devoured the two snakes whole!

 _Playing with the big boys_ _Playing with the big boys_ _Playing with the big boys_  
 _ _Playing with the big boys_ Playing with the big boys now!_

The priest ended their performance with flames coming from behind them, and the guests applauded.

"They love it." Hotep Ra chuckled in glee.

The guests kept applauding and cheering, but Sam wasn't amused with their act. The cobra slithered back to Danny and he picked it up. In an instant, the cobra transformed back into his staff.

Dan came over to him with his hands on his hips and a smug grin on his face. He looked at the halfa and gestured him to follow him to the other room.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **Danny finally reunites with his adoptive brother Dan. But now that he's the Pharaoh, Danny must persuade him to free his people which will not be quite easy. Find out if he succeeds in the next Chapter.  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	10. The River of Blood

**Here's Chapter 10, everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or its characters.**

 **Warning for blood scenes, just in case.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Phantom Prince of Egypt**

 **Chapter 10: The River of Blood  
**

* * *

Dan led Danny to the throne room and laughed as he took off his crown, "Alright, Dan. I know you. What's this really about? Tell me, brother to brother."

Danny looked at his staff, then at the monuments where the Hebrew slaves were working restlessly as slave drivers whipped them as if they were just animals. He said to Dan as he showed him, "Dan, look. What do you see?"

Dan came over and watched the slaves work. He replied with a grin as they look at Egypt, which was far different than when Danny left many years ago and beside the statue of Pariah Dark was a statue of Dan himself only twice as big, "A greater Egypt than that of my father."

"That is not what I see." Danny said to him. "You know what I meant."

Dan placed his crown on the arm of the throne as he sat down and chuckled, "Danny, my brother, I cannot change what you see. I have to maintain the ancient traditions. I bear the weight of my father's crown, rest his soul."

Danny couldn't believe his adoptive brother was acting that way. To think they grew up together, only for the two of them to meet in very different point of views. "After all these years, do you still not understand what Pariah Dark was?" He asked him in disbelief.

Dan sat up straight and replied, "He was a great leader."

"His hands bore the blood of thousands of children!" Danny said to him.

Dan shrugged, "Hmph, slaves. Nothing more."

"They're my people!" Danny shot at him. "And I can no longer hide in the desert while they suffer!" He finished with a sigh, "At your hands."

It was at that moment that Dan realized Danny didn't come back to be with him as brothers again, but only to free the Hebrews. He said in shock and disbelief, "So, you have returned... only to free them."

Danny nodded sadly and looked at the ring Dan gave him at the banquet years ago before he ran away from Egypt. "We'll always be brothers, but I can't rule by your side and I'm no longer the Phantom Prince of Egypt." He took it off his finger and sighed as he placed it on the arm of Dan's throne, "I'm sorry."

Dan took the ring and said in betrayal and heartbroken as he held it in his hand, "Yes, I had hoped... that..."

Then after a few seconds, his look turned to anger and he got up from his throne and puts his crown back on. "I do not know this 'God.'" He said to Danny as he walked over to him. "Neither will I let your people go." He roughly shove Danny aside.

Danny tried to assure the Ghost Pharaoh, "Dan, please! You must listen-"

Dan cut him off and yelled as he pointed at him with a glare, "I WILL NOT BE THE WEAK LINK!"

Danny watched with a frown as Dan stormed back to the hall. He called to Danny as he opened the doors to the hall where the dancers were entertaining the guests again, "Now tell your people as of today, their workload has been doubled, thanks to your 'God'."

Danny gasped at how cold and heartless Dan had just best become. "Or is it thanks to you?" He glared as he shut the doors.

* * *

Later that day, Sam and Danny left the palace and wandered around the building sites where the Hebrews were working on another temple. They were all exhausted from all the hard work they were put through.

An elder slave looked over to them and glared, "It's Danny!" He grabbed some mud and angrily threw it at Danny. It hit him in the face and he fell into the mixing area, getting covered in mud.

"Danny!" Sam gasped in alarm as she ran down to help him. A familiar voice spoke up, "So, Danny, how does it feel when you get struck to the ground?" Danny and Sam looked up and saw Ghostwriter standing above them and glaring. Danny looked away in shame and said, "I didn't mean to cause you more pain. I'm just trying to do as God told me."

Ghostwriter exclaimed in disbelief, "God? Since when did God start caring about any of us? In fact, Danny, when did _you_ start caring about slaves?" The other Hebrews gathered over and Ghostwriter continued, "Was it when you found out you _were_ one of us?"

"Don't listen to him." Sam assured Danny, but he just sighed, "No, he's right. I did not see because I did not wish to see."

Ghostwriter sarcastically said, "Oh, you didn't see because you didn't wish to see. Oh Boy! Well, that makes everything fine, doesn't it?"

"Writer!" a feminine voice shot at him. Ghostwriter gasped when he saw his foster sister Jazz standing in front of him, staring at him with a glare. "You shame yourself."

She came down the mixing area and Danny was happy to see his sister again. "Jazz." He hadn't seen his sister since the day he found out about his true heritage, and he kept thinking about her since he left Egypt.

Danny looked down at him with a soft and gentle smile. Danny said to her sadly, "I'm so sorry." He didn't know what else to say and he put his hand over his face, ashamed of what he had put her through.

Jazz felt sorry for her brother and knelt down to him and softly said, "Danny, hear what I say. I have been a slave all my life, and God has never answered my prayers until now. God saved you from the river, 'He' saved you in all your wanderings, and even now, 'He' saved you from the wrath of Pharaoh." She gently lifted his chin up to look at her. "God will never abandon you, so please, don't you abandon us."

They both looked over and saw Ghostwriter and the Hebrews looking at Danny. His sadness turned into determination as he grabbed his staff and used it to help himself off the ground. He looked over and saw a river boat on the Nile. He knew it belong to Dan and thought he might on it.

With determination, he walked over to the shores of the river and Ghostwriter watched as Jazz followed him. "Jazz, where ya going?" She didn't answer and Sam and the other Hebrews followed her. He wanted to know where everyone was going and followed them to the shores.

Once Danny and the Hebrews reached the river shore, he looked over and saw the boat nearby. On the boat, Dan was relaxing on his throne drinking wine while being fanned by two servants, while watching Hotep Ra and Walker entertaining his son. The young prince laughed as Hotep Ra hid a ball in one of the cylinders on the table between them and moved them around.

"The ball disappears. Now, where is it? In his hand." Walker took out a small ball from under his hat and into his hand his hand. The boy laughed at their trick and he and Dan applauded.

Danny ran down to the shoreline and called to them, "Dan!" The royals looked over to see him standing there. "Let my people go!" Dan chuckled at his poor attempt. "Still gnawing away at that bone, are we?" He said to the priests, "Carry on."

Danny followed the boat, trying to plead his brother again. "You cannot keep ignoring us! Sooner or later, you will release the slaves!"

Dan said in annoyance, "Enough! I will hear no more of this Hebrew nonsense." He said to his guards, "Bring him to me." Fright knight and a couple of police ghosts brought out their sword and clubs respectively, jumped into the water, and started swimming to shore.

Sam yelled in shock, "Danny!" She tried running over to the shore, but Jazz and Ghostwriter grabbed her arms and held her back. "No, don't!" The Hebrews, including Dan's son, all watched as the guards started making their way to Danny, but Danny just stood there on the shore, not moving an inch.

Dark clouds started gathering to the land. Danny looked up and remembered what God said to him.

 **"Take the staff in your hand, Danny."**

He held his staff in front of him and slowly got in the water as the guards got closer. He dipped the end of the staff in the water and suddenly, the water turned from clear to bloody red. The guards stopped to a halt at the water changing. Sam, Jazz, and Ghostwriter arrived at the shore when they came to a stop at seeing the water changing.

The red water reached the guards and Fright Knight dipped his hand in it to get a closer look at it. At the boat, Dan's son dipped his own hand in the water to feel it. He brought his arm back up and nervously said to Dan, "Father,..."

"It's..." Jazz gasped as she, Sam, and Ghostwriter backed away in shock.

"BLOOD!" Fright knight gasped in horror.

The guards were horrified and swam back to the boat, screaming and yelling at the top of their lungs. The Hebrews watched as the guards swam back to the boat and flailed about frantically. Dan got off his throne and the guards came back to the boat and frantically tried to get on the boat, splashing blood all over him.

Dan gasped in disgust at the blood and called to the priests, "Hotep Ra! Walker! Explain this to me!"

The priests were startled by his outburst and shocked about this sorcery. Walker said to him calmly, "Rest assured, Your Majesty!"

Hotep Ra got out a bowl and filled it with water from a jug he brought. "Uh, yes, were going to demonstrate the superior might of our gods." He turned around to make sure no one was watching him, and he brought out some red powder from his mummy tendrils. "By the power of Ra!" he said as he threw the powder into the bowl and in an instant, the water turned red like the Nile.

Dan dipped his hand worriedly into the water and watched as it dripped off his hand. He chuckled in amusement and called out to Danny, who was surrounded only by clear water instead of the blood, "Abandon this futile mission, Danny! I've indulged you long enough! This must now be finished!"

The Hebrews all watched as the boat rowed away and Danny said quietly, "No, Dan. It is only the beginning."

Ghostwriter came over to him and said, "But, Danny, d-didn't you see what happened? The priests did the same thing. Pharaoh still has the power over our lives."

Danny came over to his brother and said as he put his hand on his shoulder, "Yes, Ghostwriter, it's true. Pharaoh has the power." He said to the other Hebrews, "He can take away your food, your home, your freedom. He can take away your sons and daughters. With one word, Pharaoh can take away your very lives. But there is one thing he cannot take away from you: your faith." The Hebrews all felt a little better and Jazz smiled.

"Believe, for we will see God's wonders." Danny added as they all watched as dark clouds gathered all over Egypt.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **The battle between the Pharaoh and God has already begun. Will Dan ever be persuaded? Find out later on.  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	11. The Plagues

**Here's Chapter 11!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Phantom Prince of Egypt**

 **Chapter 11: The Plagues  
**

* * *

Danny was true to his word for the battle between the Pharaoh and God had just begun. Ever since the first plague turn the Nile river into blood, the rest of the plagues started over Egypt in high masses.

In the royal gardens, Spectra was gathering water when the water started to bubble. She backed away in fear and shock when hundreds and hundreds of frogs started coming out of the water and hopping towards her; It was the second plague of frogs!

 _ **[Chorus]:** Thus saith the Lord Since you refuse to free my people_

 _All through the land of Egypt..._

 _I send a pestilence and plague_

 _Into your house, into your bed_

 _Into your streams, into your streets Into your drink, into your bread_

She ran back into the palace, yelling as the frogs hopped up the steps. She ran past Hotep Ra and Walker, who were enjoying their lunch. Hotep Ra watched Spectra run past them and shrugged it off as he took a drink of his wine. He gasped in alarm when thousands of lice came out of the cup and out of the bread on the table; Now the third plague of lice was happening now!

 _Upon your cattle, on your sheep_

 _Upon your oxen in your field Into your dreams, into your sleep_

 _Until you break, until you yield_

Next was the plague of the diseased livestock. A cow let a weak bellow of agony and collapsed dead in the field along with the other cows that lay dead. One night, Bertrand woke up with a start and screamed in horror when he moved his blanket aside and found maggots crawling on him.

 _I send the swarm, I send the horde_

 _Thus saith the Lord_

At the palace, flies started swarming in the throne room, making everyone panic. Dan sat on his throne and held his son protectively as black flies started swarming over Egypt, indicating the plague of flies had just arrived. In the city, the frogs were hopping towards the Egyptians and they back away in fear and screamed as they ran off to hide from the plagues.

From outside the city, Danny stood on top of the hills and watched the citizens flee for their lives and saw Dan watching everything from the palace.

 _ **[Danny]:**_ _Once I called you brother  
Once I thought the chance to make you laugh  
Was all I ever wanted_

Suddenly, thunder cracked and lightning lit up Egypt. Dan looked up and saw dark clouds circling around the city. Moments later, the plague of hail began and a hailstorm of fire came raining down on Egypt.

 **[Chorus]:** _I send the thunder from the sky_ _I send the fire raining down_

 _ **[Danny]:**_ _And even now, I wish that God had chose another  
Serving as you foe on His behalf  
Is the last thing that I wanted_

Danny watched in horror as the hail came down all over Egypt destroying houses, setting the trees ablaze, and having the citizens running in fear, screaming in terror.

 _ **[Chorus]:**_ _I send a hail of burning ice_ _On every field, on every town_

He walked through the streets and watched as the citizens ran around to avoid getting hurt or killed by the fiery rain. He then sadly saw a ghost mother holding her son protectively while the child watched in fright.

 _ **[Danny]:**_ _This was my home  
All this pain and devastation  
How it tortures me inside  
All the innocent who suffer  
From your stubbornness and pride_

Dan stayed seated in his throne and glared, still refusing to free the Hebrews and angered at what the plagues were doing to his empire. He was just too proud to admit defeat to such low status people.

 _ **[Chorus]:** I send the locusts on a wind Such as the world has never seen On every leaf, on every stalk Until there's nothing left of green_

Suddenly, the plague of locusts has begun as swarms of locusts started invading the crops of Egypt. There were so many that it was like an invasion of crop eaters, tempted to destroy all the harvest. Though the farmers swatting the locusts, it was useless due to the mass quantity of them as they started feeding on the crops, leaving nothing left for the Egyptians to feed.

 _I send my scourge, I send my sword_

 _Thus saith the Lord!_

Dan was becoming more and more enraged by the minute as he saw his empire in chaos. There were citizens running in terror as fire burned the houses and various Egyptians struggled to find food in what's left of the locust attack in the hot sun.

 _ **[Danny]:**_ _You who I called brother,  
Why must you call down another blow?_

Next, the plague of the incurable boils had begun. Most of the guards became infected with this painful disease. Dan also had boils on his body, though it was not as much compared to the royal guards. He went over to Bullet and the Archer ghost, who were groaning weakly due to them being completely covered with boils. Dan got the Archer on his feet before he nearly drop to the floor and went over to the window until he stormed away when he saw Danny standing on one of the rooftops, watching him.

 _ **[Chorus]:** I send my scourge, I send my sword_

Danny could only shake his head in pity, knowing that Dan was still refusing to free the Hebrews., despite all the pain and suffering his people were enduring.  
 _  
_ _ **[Danny]:**_ _Let my people go  
Thus saith the Lord  
_  
Even the priests Hotep Ra and Walker were covered in boils like everyone else and in front of them was a table of vases full of lotions and medicine they were trying to use to cure them, but with no avail.

Dan came in and glared at them, then he blasts the table with his ghost ray, destroying it. "GET OUT!" he yelled at them and the priests walked away, cowering in fear as they grabbed some of the vases.

He looked over from the palace and saw Danny standing at the rooftop as the hail of fire came down on Egypt again. He glared with hatred at who was once his dear friend and brother. But now he is his enemy.

 _ **[Dan]:**_ _You who I called brother  
How could you have come to hate me so?  
Is this what you wanted?_

 _ **[Chorus]:**_ I send the swarm, I send the horde...

Lydia and some other Egyptians frightfully looked at their boils on their legs and the rest of their bodies. They ran away in terror while screaming in pain and fear.

 _ **[Dan]:**_ _Then let my heart be hardened  
And never mind how high the cost may grow_

Medusa and a ghost boy crawled up to the wall in fear while the child held onto her as they watched everyone run down the streets covered in boils.

 _This will still be so  
I will never let your people go!_

Danny looked at Dan from the Hebrew village, which was unaffected by the plagues, and Dan looked at Dan from Egypt. Though Danny could only feel pity for him and the Egyptians, Dan just glared at him one last time before heading back into the palace in anger.

 _ **[Chorus]:**_ _Thus saith the Lord_

 _ **[Danny]:**_ _Thus saith the Lord_

 _ **[Dan and Danny]:**_ _I will not...let your (my) people go!_

After so much devastation in Egypt, one of the tall statues crumbled to the ground as darkness fell over Egypt, covering all but the Hebrew village; the semifinal plague of darkness. Danny looked over at the palace and decide to try and talk to Dan about the final plague before it could strike.

* * *

Danny arrived at the palace as the darkness roams over Egypt while the sun was still shining over the Hebrew village.

While entering the palace, Danny ran his hand over one of the pillars, which has a huge crack in it, and resumed walking down the halls to look for the Pharaoh.

"Dan? Dan?" he called out for his adoptive brother.

"Oh, let me guess." Dan replied sarcastically, sitting on the statue of Pariah Dark while drinking some wine. "You want me to let your people go."

Danny recognized the area where he and Dan always hung around together since they were young. "I hoped I would find you here." He said with a small smile.

However, Dan wasn't in a cheerful mood. He growled as he threw his glass of wine towards the ground, "Get out!"

Danny knew that his adoptive brother was mad about the plagues attacking his empire. "Dan, we must bring this to an end." Dan didn't respond and turned away from Danny angrily. "Come on, bro, please. Talk to me." Danny sighed sadly. "We could always talk here." But Dan only remained silent.

He heaved a heavy sigh and looked around the area, reminiscing the childhood they had together. "This place. So many memories." He remember the good times he and Dan had since they were kids and smiled, "I remember the time you switched the heads of the gods in the temple of Ra." He  
chuckled at the memory.

"If I recall correctly, you were there switching the heads right along with me." Dan looked down at him, with a glare.

Danny thought of what Dan said and replied, "No way, it was you. I didn't do that."

Dan corrected him as he climbed off the statue, "Oh, yes you did. You put the hippo on the crocodile and the crocodile-"

"On the falcon." Danny finished for him.

"Yes! And the priests thought it was a horrible omen and fasted for two months!" Dan added with anger. "Father was furious! You were always getting me into trouble!" He stormed away from Danny to the wall carvings. Then he looked at the ring on his finger which Danny gave back and said with a small smile, "But then, you were always there to get me out of trouble again."

Danny smiled back to him, understanding that Dan was grateful for all the times he helped him get out of his problems.

Dan looked at Danny with a sad expression and asked as he put his hand on his shoulder, "Why can't things be the way they were before?"

Their moment together was interrupted when Dan's son spoke up, "Father?"

Both brothers looked over to see the young prince with a torch in his hands, with a nervous expression on his face. "It's so dark. I'm frightened." Dan came over to his son and held him close to him for comfort. The young prince looked over at Danny and asked his father in anger, "Why is he here? Isn't that the man who did all this?"

Dan remembered Danny was responsible for sending the plagues that destroyed Egypt in the first place. "Yes." He nodded. Then he turned to Danny with a glare in his eyes. "But one must wonder... why."

Danny replied sadly, "Because no kingdom should be made on the backs of slaves." He glared at Dan and said, "Dan, your stubbornness is bringing this misery upon Egypt. It would cease if only you would let the Hebrews go. Don't let your people suffer for your arrogance!"

"I will not be dictated to." Dan growled. "I will not be threatened! I am the morning and the evening star. I am Pharaoh."

"Listen to me, Dan. Something else is coming. Something much worse than anything before!" Danny tried to warn Dan and begged him, "Please, for once, let go of your contempt for life before it destroys everything you hold dear. Think of your son!" He pointed to Dan's son, who was hiding behind his father in fear.

Dan glared, "I do. You Hebrews have been nothing but trouble." He looked at the carving of Pariah Dark and said, "My father had the right idea about how to deal with your people."

"Dan-" Danny tried to reason with him. But Dan didn't listen and continued, "And I think it's time I finished the job."

"Dan!" Danny exclaimed with horror on his face.

"And there shall be a great cry in all of Egypt such as never has been or ever will be again!" Dan finished. Danny looked in horror at the carving of Pariah Dark ordering the guards to throw the Hebrew children into the Nile and be eaten by crocodiles, and at Dan's son, who gasped in shock.

Danny sighed and sadly replied, "Dan, you only brought this upon yourself."

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	12. Death of the Firstborn

**Here's Chapter 12!**

 **Warning: for death and sad scenes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Phantom Prince of Egypt**

 **Chapter 12: Death of the Firstborn  
**

* * *

That evening in the Hebrew village, Danny received a message from God about the final plague; the death of the firstborn children, which will kill every firstborn child of every family in Egypt whether they're rich or poor, human or ghost.

He gathered the Hebrews and said to them, "God has come to me again, saying, 'Take a lamb, and with its blood, mark the lintel and posts of every door. For tonight, I shall pass through the land of Egypt and smite all the firstborn. But when I see the blood upon your door, I will pass over you,..."

The Hebrews followed his order and sacrifice their lambs, drew the blood on the doors of all homes of the Hebrews using bunches of grass stalks as brushes. At one of the homes, Box Ghost looked at the dead lamb near his home after brushing its blood on his door. Then he went inside with the Lunch Lady and their daughter Box Lunch to prepare for the plague. Throughout the village, every single one of the Hebrew homes have their doors covered in lamb's blood.

Danny and Sam were staying at Jazz and Ghostwriter's home with blood on their door. Danny came over to the window and finished, "And the plague shall not enter." He closed the blinds and over to his siblings and wife, and waited for the plague to come and pass.

For a silent moment, the streets of the Hebrew village were quiet. No Hebrew was outside as they either slept or waited for the worst to come. Suddenly, a white vortex started forming in the sky,  
and a white stream of light started heading towards Egypt; the Angel of Death had arrived.

First the light came over to the Hebrew village and streamed through the streets. The Hebrews saw the light and quickly shut their doors and windows as it flowed through Egypt.

In one of the homes in the Hebrew village, Nocturne and his children all held each other close as the light came up to their door. Upon seeing the blood on the door, the light left and and once it was gone, everyone sighed in relief; the eldest of the children, was spared, and Nocturne's family was safe.

In the city, the light flowed to one of the homes and after seeing no blood on their door, the light crept inside the home and went towards Aragon's oldest son, who was fast asleep with his parents and younger sibling, and the juvenile ghost dragon laid limp in the bed with his mouth agape; He became the first victim of the Angel of Death!

Another stream of light came towards a Hebrew home and, seeing the blood on the door, left the house, leaving the family inside safe. One of the streams of light came into an Egyptian family and a gasp was heard as it left and the candle in the upper room went out; another child had become another victim of the plague.

In one of the Hebrew homes, Box Lunch looked outside her window to see the light coming over towards her home. The Lunch lady came over and covered the window to keep her from seeing the light, which looked at their door and left, leaving the little girl spared from the plague.

At one of the Egyptian homes, a young Observant child was walking into his home with a vase when a stream of light came over and left. The boy gasped and collapsed to the floor, dropping the vase and it broke. He was never seen again, only his limp arm was sticking out of the door on the ground; Thus another victim was taken.

The streams of light came after sparing the Hebrews from losing their children. Over at the palace, Fright Knight and a skeleton soldier looked over and saw the light coming towards the palace. They ran off to hide as the light streamed inside and through the rest of the city. When the plague was complete, all the firstborns of Egypt was dead and the light swirled into the sky and disappeared. The citizens woke up and cried in sorrow upon finding their children dead. Their cries being heard throughout all Egypt, only the Hebrew children were spared.

* * *

In the palace, Dan was carrying someone in his arms to a stone bed that had moonlight glowing from the ceiling.

Danny came over and sadly watched as Dan placed his own son on the bed, who, like all the other Egyptian children, has become a victim of the Angel of Death. Dan covered his son's lifeless body with a white sheet, leaned over the bed, and started weeping over the loss of his son.

In anger and sorrow, Dan spoke to his adoptive without turning to face him, "You and your people... have my permission to go."

Danny felt horrible for Dan and placed his hand on his shoulder for comfort. But Dan moved away from him, hissing. "Leave me!"

Danny knew how hurt Dan was and left in sadness, leaving his adoptive brother to mourn in peace for his dead son. "I'm sorry, brother."

After Danny disappeared, Dan looked over at his brother and gave him a deadly, vengeful glare while everyone in Egypt cried over their dead children.

As he left the palace, Danny could hear the cries, feeling pity and grief for their suffering. He dropped his staff, leaned against the wall, and collapsed to the ground as he cried for the slain firstborns. Even though the Hebrews were now free, Danny still felt horrible for causing so much emotional pain for the Egyptians, including his own adoptive brother Dan.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **This scene used to give me chills as a child, but now it just makes me sad for all the innocent children. But now the grieving Dan finally lets the slaves go. Keep reading to find out more!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	13. When you Believe

**Here's Chapter 13!**

 **I truly loved writing this scene. The song is one of my top favorites!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Phantom Prince of Egypt**

 **Chapter 13: When you Believe  
**

* * *

When Danny regained himself, he sadly walked back to the Hebrew village still having tears in his eyes. He returned to his sibling's home, where his wife Sam was waiting for him. When she saw his sadness, she came over to him and hugged him to comfort him, though she also felt pity for the young ones. They looked over and saw Jazz coming over to them with a sad smile. Danny tried to smile back, but he was too sad and ashamed for causing so much pain.

Jazz knew her brother was upset and realized how much pain he caused to Egypt, although she was happy she and her people were now free. She smiled sadly as she held her hand out on her brother's shoulder and sang;

 _Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood_

As she sang, Dash and Paulina looked out their window while Nocturne and his family came out of their home and looked at the destruction of Egypt. Many things have been ravaged from the plagues. Some statues were shattered, wooden support beams destroyed, and the working areas for the Hebrews were abandoned with pick-axes scattered on the ground.

 _Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could_

As the sun started to rise, the Hebrews came out of their homes and gathered around Jazz, and Ghostwriter came out of his home wearing a purple long sleeved shirt under his gray vest and got on small ruck sack with a smile on his face.

 _There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

As the Hebrews gathered in the streets, Jazz came over to Youngblood and ruffled his hair, and the boy chuckled in delight.

 _Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

She came over to Danny and he looked at the Hebrews smiling at him, grateful that they finally have their freedom thanks to him and God. Sam watched as the Hebrews gathered around Danny and started to sing along as pigeons in the streets flew over the statue of Anubis.

 _In this time of fear  
When prayers so often proved in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away_

She began to walk over to the group as Jazz joined her and put her hand on her shoulder with a smile and the sisters-in-law started singing together until Sam came up to Danny and they held each other's hands with smiles on their faces.

 _ **[Sam]:**_ _Yet now I'm standing here  
_ _ **[Jazz]:**_ _Now I'm standing here  
_ _ **[Sam]:**_ _With heart so full, I can't explain  
_ _ **[Sam and Jazz]:**_ _Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say_

As the morning sun shone through the land, the Hebrews began their journey away from Egypt. They walked through the streets with happy smiles, and passed the destroyed temple pillars with Egyptian carvings on them and the water lifts.

 _There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_

At one of the working areas near the temples, Bullet, one of the guards, watched them leave and instead of stopping them, he just took off his cape and stood there in defeat, knowing there was nothing he and the other guards can do about the Hebrews now.

 _Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

The Hebrews were passing two of the guards, The Archer ghost and one police ghost, but they threw their spears and shields down in defeat. Having enough of trying to keep the Hebrews in line and after all the things that happened over the past few days in Egypt, they decided to leave all of that behind them, and started a new life as they joined the Hebrews on their journey out of Egypt. The Hebrews passed by a statue of Dan's head and some of them climbed over it.

The Hebrews arrived at the front gate out of Egypt and walked through it. As they made their way out of the gate, an old woman leaned against the wall with a relieved smile at her new freedom, and a Sidney Poindexter came over and kindly took her hand as they walked out of the gates with the other Hebrews.

As they walked all across the desert, Youngblood and a sheep climbed over the hills and ran over to them as they followed the people. In the crowd, all the children were happily playing with each other and danced about in glee, enjoying their freedom and creating new friendships without fear or pain.

One of the Hebrew children laughed as he herded his small flock of goats, and Danny played with Youngblood and Box Lunch. Youngblood jumped on one end of his staff and the others laughed as he hung onto it. Box Lunch tried to reach the other end, until Danny knelt down and let her on. The two ghost children giggled as he carried them with him.

A young boy rode on his mule through the crowd and laughed with delight. Another girl was chasing some geese. Ghostwriter was walking with his camel until the camel leaned towards him and took some of his hair, making Ghostwriter frown in disgust at it.

Everyone danced together while some of the other Hebrews played their instruments. Danny watched how his people were enjoying their new found freedom and held his staff up in happiness as the entire Hebrew population sang altogether;

 _There can be miracles  
When you believe  
_  
As the days passed, the Hebrews were still walking, but they all kept their spirits up. One of the little girls walked with her cows as the Hebrews passed through the mountains. By nightfall, they continued while most of them held makeshift torches out of sticks tied together in their hands to help light their way.

 _Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will_

In the crowd, Ghostwriter came over to Danny, put his hand on his shoulder and smiled at his little brother, showing that he has finally accepted him despite his past as one of the royals. Danny put his hand on Ghostwriter's and smiled back at him.

 _Now you will  
You will when you believe_

The Hebrews continued their journey through the mountains until daybreak, and as they left the mountains, Danny and his family walked together while Sam and Jazz finished the last verse together.

 _You will when you believe._

The Hebrews all looked ahead and saw the shores of the Red Sea up ahead as the sun started rising in the horizon.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **The Hebrews are finally free from Egypt as they take their first steps of freedom and happiness. Keep reading to find out more!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	14. Crossing the Red Sea

**Here's Chapter 14!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Phantom Prince of Egypt**

 **Chapter 14: Crossing the Red Sea  
**

* * *

Once they arrived, the Hebrews all placed their sacks down, and the parents let their children down to play while the others started to rest after a long journey. Kwan sat on the back of his cart and rubbed his feet after taking off his sandals, while Youngblood gave his parrot friend, who was in the shape of a mule, some water to drink, and Danny offered some water to some of the other Hebrews.

However, their break was interrupted when Dash blew into a horn to alarm the Hebrews about the danger. They all looked back at the horizon and to their horror, a familiar ghost was riding on his chariot wearing a black and blue war tunic, and a war helmet and let out a war cry.

Danny noticed the man was Dan! The Pharaoh had been consumed with anger and hatred, and now he was out to destroy everyone despite letting them to leave.

Dan had his horses run down the hill, and an army of thousands of soldiers ran down with him on their own chariots. The Hebrews all screamed as they tried to move their cattle and grabbed their children to protect them. Everyone started panicking and ran to the shore even though they're trapped. Danny looked over the sea and saw huge dark clouds gathering. Thunder clapped and the sea started to move.

Suddenly, a large cyclone of fire came out of the ocean! The Hebrews all watched in alarm and fear as the flames came down on the ground and in front of Dan and his army. He ordered the army to run from the flames and go around it, but the cyclone followed and circled around them, leaving them trapped in a wall of flames. The Hebrews realized the cyclone was created by God to give them more time to escape, and they all looked at Danny.

Danny could see their worried faces and knew that the fire tornado wouldn't last long. He had to do something and fast. He turned towards the sea and looked at his staff, remembering God's words about the power 'He' had granted him, and with determination, he headed into the water as the Hebrews all watched. He walked further into the shallow waters and held his staff into the air, remembering God's words.

 **"With this staff, you shall do... my wonders!"**

With a hopeful look, he brought the end of the staff down into the water, and the ocean started to blow away from him and created walls, making a path across the ocean floor. With the power of God in his staff, he parted the sea, a true miracle to behold by God.

The Hebrews watched in amazement and fear and Danny looked at everyone with a content smile. "I know you're scared, but if we're to cross, we must go now. God will watch over us."

The people all returned their grateful smiles, though they were nervous to move forward. Ghostwriter went over to Danny and gave him a grateful smile, and then he looked over at the Hebrews and gave them assuring smiles to know the path is safe for them before making his way through the path. The Hebrews all had relieved smiles and started following the brothers through the sea as the waters stayed parted while the flames kept Dan and his army behind them.

As they all made their way past the rocks, Youngblood helped his mule friend climb down while he used a blindfold over his eyes to make him less scared. The ex-guards, the Archer ghost and the Police ghost, helped the shepherds carry their sheep down and Mr. Lancer was pulling his cart until the wheel broke off and got stuck in the rocks. He tried pulling it back, but Danny moved him forward.

"Leave it!"

When the last of the Hebrews passed the rocks and arrived at the bottom of the sea, few other carts were left behind and destroyed.

When dusk fell, Sam helped light torches for some of the Hebrews and she shared hers with Amorpho and Nocturne's family, and soon all the others shared their fire and walked through the path with their own torches. As they walked across the ocean floor, the water lightened up, revealing shadows of small fishes and a giant whale appeared.

Box Lunch and Poindexter became frightened of the giant shadows, but the Lunch lady comforted her daughter while the old woman, who Poindexter helped before, puts her hand on his shoulder to make him feel safe, and the children smiled in comfort.

As the Hebrews continued to walk, they were all started to get nervous and scared, but they kept their faith and courage up. Ghostwriter was walking with Jazz and his camel, and the camel let out a loud sigh and put his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." Ghostwriter sighed as he patted the camel's head.

The Hebrews were nearly out of the path and Danny was at the end of the line helping Wulf climb down the rocks.

Back on dry land, Dan and his army were still held back by the cyclone of flames, but it suddenly disappeared before them. Dan looked towards the shore and saw the waves apart from each other. Knowing this would be his chance to get his revenge on Danny and the Hebrews, he brought out his sword and let out a war yell as he and his army charged into the waves.

They arrived at the rocks where the Hebrews left their wagons, and Dan's horses were running too fast. When they reached the bottom of the rocks, Dan's chariot broke apart and he fell to the ground, making his helmet fall off his head. Soon all the soldiers followed down and their chariots broke apart and their horses got loose and ran around or escaped.

Dan got up from the ground and ordered his army in rage, "Don't just stand there! Kill them! Kill them all!"

The soldiers all brought out their swords and started charging towards the Hebrews. Danny watched in horror as the army started making their way to the Hebrews to kill them. He called out to them in alarm, "The soldiers! They're coming! RUN!" The Hebrews started to panic and they ran as fast as they could to the other side while the soldiers kept charging towards them.

The Hebrews were already close to the other side and Danny struggled to get over the rocks.

"Danny! Danny! Hurry! Hurry!" Ghostwriter called out to him as he and Jazz stood there waiting for him. Wulf came over to them and Ghostwriter helped him up the rocks. They turned around when Dash called to everyone, "Look! The shore!"

They looked over and saw the waves parting to revealing the top of the rocks, which was the shore as the sun started rising. The Hebrews quickly ran to the shore in relief while Danny looked behind and gasped. The soldiers were already getting closer to them!

He watched them climb up the rocks in horror until he saw lightning light up the sky. He looked up and saw the water flowing back down to the ocean floor. The soldiers looked at the water coming towards them and screamed as the walls of water came together again and washed them away.

Dan was still on the other side and watched as the waves came closer to him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as the water crashed into him and sent him towards the rocks on the dry land.

Back with the Hebrews, Danny managed to escape before the sea came together again with a huge splash. The Hebrews all watched in shock and amazement as the sea started reverting back to it's tranquil and wavy state.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **Only one more chapter to go and it'll be done!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	15. Finally Free

**Here's the final Chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Phantom Prince of Egypt**

 **Chapter 15: Finally Free**

* * *

The Hebrews all stared at the Red Sea with shock and amazement. All the people were still and speechless at what has happened before them.

After a long silent moment, Jazz had a big smile grow on her face as she embraced Ghostwriter, and he smiled back and put his hand on her shoulder. The Hebrews all smiled and cheered and embraced one another happily. They are finally free from Egypt and safe from Pharaoh Dan.

All the adults rejoiced for they have been freed by God. Parents hugged their children while some of the Hebrews were still shocked, even the ex-guards. But they quickly got over them and started celebrating their happiness, freedom, and their new lives as free men and woman.

Lancer knelt down and picked up some sand from the ground, embracing his new home. The Lunch lady was on her knees in relief over her freedom, and her daughter Box Lunch ran over to her and embraced her happily with the Box ghost by her side. Youngblood and Sidney Poindexter cheered together.

Danny and Sam embrace each other, and Ghostwriter ran over and laughed as he lifted his brother Danny up and gave him a bear hug while Jazz and Sam embraced each other. Danny came over to Jazz and looked at each other with smiles. She leaped into his arms and embraced, and Danny said to her, "Thank you."

They let go of each other and Jazz went over to Ghostwriter and Sam. While they were busy, Danny's smile turned into a sad expression as he started walking towards the shore, only Jazz watched him silently.

He reached the edge of the shore and looked at the horizon where Egypt would be, thinking about his former friend and brother Dan.

On the other side, Dan, who was the only one who survived the waters by God, got up on the rocks, feeling defeated. But he felt more than defeat. He had lost everything: his empire, his son, honor, his slaves and soldiers.

But not only that, he knew he would never see his adopted brother and best friend again, and cried out in anguish, "DANNY!" He began to cry on the rocks at never being able to see Danny again after all they've been through.

"DANNY!"

Back on the other land, Danny, for some reason, knew his brother was alive on the other side. But he held his head down in regret, knowing he will never see Dan, his beloved adoptive brother and best and only childhood friend, ever again. Even after he had changed over the years, he would always remember him and love him as a brother should.

He sighed sadly under his breath, "Goodbye, brother." He climbed back to dry land where his real family was waiting for him.

They walked passed the crowd as Jazz played a small tambourine and Sam and Danny embraced each other. The Hebrews all began walking away from the shore as they chanted in Hebrew.

 _Ashira l'adonai ki gaoh ga-ah_ _Ashira l'adonai ki gaoh ga-ah_

Sam smiled as she showed her husband the joy they were experiencing and all he had achieved.

"Look. Look at your people, Danny." Danny saw all their happy faces filled with relief, joy, and happiness for the first time since they left Egypt. "They are free."

Danny smiled. "Actually, _we_ are free. All of us." He stared at her lovingly as they shared a deep kiss. After the kiss ended, they watched as all the Hebrews left the shore and made their way to the Promised Land.

 _Nachita v-chas-d'cha am zu ga-alta_

 _Ashira, Ashira, Ashira!_

Some time later, the Hebrews arrived in Mount Sinai, where they have flourished into a free population with no more slavery or fear, and they were all happier here ever than before in their old life in Egypt. Danny lived happily with his family and Sam as they led the Hebrews through God's path.

One day, Danny was walking down a hill with two flat stones with words written in Hebrew carved into them; they are the Ten Commandments of God!

As he stood on the cliffs, watching over his people in a successful growing population, he reminisced of all he had encountered in his life. From the infamous Prince of Egypt into the deliver of his people; God's people.

He truly is the deliver of his people chosen by God and he would never doubt it ever again.

* * *

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **I like to thank all of you viewers and reviewers of this story, especially mikaela2015, whose support and help helped make this story. Thank you, everyone!  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


End file.
